Pokemoon
by Escarlata
Summary: Usagi es una nueva entrenadora pokemoon... en el camino encontrará amigas, extrañas enemigas y un amor... R&R XD... pleaaaase... Parte 13.... X3!
1. Parte 1

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 1 

Clara era la mañana en la pequeña ciudad de Juuban. Una de sus habitantes, una joven de 16 años, se levantaba extrañamente temprano... contrario a su hábito de dormir en exceso. El motivo de haber madrugado era s que la doctora Mizuno le entregaría un pokemon. Estaba emocionada, pues el sueño de toda su vida era ser una maestra pokemon... y qué mejor para empezar que ser una entrenadora.

Había cumplido 16 años hacía un par de semanas y ya tenía derecho a un pokemon.

En Juuban todos tenía un pokemon, pero contados eran los que decidían volverse entrenadores. Y ella, Usagi Tsukino, era una de esas personas.

Su madre ya le había preparado su equipaje y despedido y deseado buena suerte.

- Usagi, promete que vas a cuidarte mucho – le decía su madre con inmenso cariño, acomodándole su mochila en la espalda – Y trata bien a tus pokemon para que te quieran.

- Sí, mamá, lo prometo.

- Recuerda llamarme cuando llegues con la doctora Mizuno.

- Sí.

- Bien... Ah, toma estos bocadillos para el camino...

- Gracias, mamá...

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y Usagi soltó un par de lágrimas de contento y tristeza. Contento por que estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño, y tristeza por que tendría que abandonar a su familia para lograrlo. Claro que Ikuko Tsukino se quedaría con su marido e hijo menor, pero Usagi era su pequeña e iba a echarla de menos. Le dio un beso en la frente y la soltó, permitiendo que se fuera a casa de la doctora Mizuno.

- ¡Adiós, mamá!... ¡Te llamaré seguido!

- ¡Cuídate, Usagi!

La rubia tuvo que correr para que las lágrimas se fueran con el contraviento que le golpeaba la cara. Pronto, la alegría de saber que tendría al primero de sus pokemon, hizo que recuperara el ánimo y corriera más rápido a su destino.

Usagi era una rubia muy graciosa, con largo cabello recogido en dos coletas coronadas por odangos; sus grandes ojos eran azules en un tono un poco obscuro, pero bastante bello sin duda; era no muy alta, delgada, de piel ligeramente bronceada gracias al radiante sol de Juuban; y con un corazón dulce y puro.

Desde pequeña amaba a los pokemon, por lo que sus padres supieron que su primogénita iba a ser una buena entrenadora o criadora pokemon... lo que ella quisiera.

Y escogió ser una entrenadora.

En cuestión de minutos llegó al laboratorio de la famosa investigadora, criadora y doctora pokemon Natsuko Mizuno, una experta en pokemon y mentor de muchos entrenadores nacidos en Juuban. Ella era la encargada de entregar sus pokemon a los principiantes y cuidar y estudiar a los que estos le mandaban. Conocía a Usagi desde pequeña y también estaba convencida de sus habilidades como entrenadora.

- ¡Buenos días, doctora Mizuno!... ¡Ya estoy aquí! – gritó Usagi, entrando directo al laboratorio.

- Buenos días, Usagi, me alegra que hayas llegado temprano – respondió la mujer, desatendiendo su microscopio un momento – Ven.

Natsuko le mostró varias pokebolas a Usagi.

- Elige una pokebola... y dentro estará tu primer pokemon. Tengo uno de cada tipo, así que tienes de dónde escoger.

Usagi miró cuidadosamente cada pokebola, y pronto se interesó por una que tenía una pequeña luna grabada. Seguramente se trataba de un pokemon lunar, no había duda. La tomó entre sus manos y después miró a la doctora, como esperando una señal de aprobación.

La mujer asintió.

-¡Pokemon, yo te elijo!

Y lo que salió fue una graciosa y linda Clefairy (era hembra) que miró a Usagi con curiosidad.

- Hola, pequeña, me llamo Usagi... y desde ahora seremos amigas, ¿qué dices, eh? – dijo de forma alegre, hincándose frente al pokemon para quedar a su altura.

- ¡Clefairy, clefairy! – exclamó la criatura y brincó a los brazos de la rubia.

La doctora miró la escena con gran satisfacción.

- Puedo ver que le agradas – comentó – Esa es una buena señal... ¿Entonces te quedarás con Clefairy?

- ¡Claro, doctora, prometo cuidarla bien! – exclamó - ¡Y ya tengo un nombre para ella! – continuó y después dirigió la mirada a su pokemon – Te llamarás: Hikari... ¿Te gusta?...

- ¡Clefairy!

... era un sí...

- Me alegra ver esto, Usagi, tienes mucha empatía con los pokemon, estoy segura de que harás que todo Juuban se sienta orgullosa de ti.

- ¡Gracias!

Natsuko le extendió a Usagi otras cinco pokebolas aparte de la de Clefairy, un pokegear y un pokedex.

- Con esto podrás atrapar a más pokemon – explicó – el pokegear es algo así como tu licencia de entrenadora, y el pokedex registrará automáticamente a cada pokemon que veas y atrapes. ¿Entendido?

- Sí.

- Bien... Entonces puedes irte, Usagi, esto es todo lo que necesitas para comenzar tu viaje.

- Muchas gracias, doctora... no sé cómo poder pagarle...

- Sólo has tu mejor esfuerzo y envíame a todos los pokemon que puedas.

- Entendido.

- Y cuida bien de tus pokemon.

- Claro.

De pronto, Usagi recordó algo.

- ¿Puedo usar su teléfono?... Tengo que llamar a mamá y mostrarle a Hikari.

- Por supuesto.

La doctora miró a Usagi llamar a su madre y sintió cierta nostalgia y tristeza. Recordaba a su hija Ami, quien le fue arrebatada por su ex-esposo al ganar la custodia de la niña después de divorciarse. Tenía años sin verla. Pensó que actualmente tendría la misma edad que Usagi. Ami también quería ser una entrenadora, pero su sueño se truncó con el divorcio de sus padres. Su papá, todo un artista, no le eran interesantes los pokemon.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo su hija en esos momentos. La extrañaba mucho.

- Es hora de irme, doctora. Le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

- Sólo cuídate y da tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Claro!... Vámonos, Hikari.

- ¡Clefairy!

Chica y pokemon se fueron, mientras la doctora les miraba desde la ventana de su laboratorio.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Usagi llevaba un par de días de viaje y ya había atrapado un Butterfree y un Pidgeotto, Aoi y Hikoki respectivamente; que también se habían encariñado rápidamente a Usagi.

Una tarde de esas, la rubia atravesaba el famoso Bosque Verde en busca de un lugar para acampar, cuando vio a un gracioso y esponjado Mareep. Justo lo que necesitaba, un pokemon eléctrico.

- Vamos por él, Hikari – susurró a la oreja del pokemon.

- Cle... fai... ry...

Usagi se acercó lentamente, sosteniendo una de las pokebolas especiales que la doctora Mizuno había hecho para ella. Una que atrapaba a los pokemon sin necesidad de pelear y debilitarlo. La filosofía de Usagi contemplaba dar la opción al pokemon de quedarse con ella o irse. Hasta ahora todos habían quedado. Las únicas veces que peleó en esos días fue contra otros tres entrenadores, quedando victoriosa, y al defenderse de unos Beedrill bastante agresivos.

- ¡Pokebola, ve!

El asalto tomó al Mareep por sorpresa, y justo cuando iba a atraparlo, otra pokebola de diseño extraño se atravesó en su camino. El Mareep aprovechó para escapar.

- ¡No es justo! – lloriqueó Usagi – Muy bien... ¿quién fue el gracioso?

- ¡¿Gracioso?! – gritó una voz en respuesta – ¡Fuiste tú quien se atravesó, Odango!

**_Continuará..._**

*** *** *** *** ***


	2. Parte 2

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 2 

- ¿Odango? – murmuró con fiereza – ¡Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas!

De pronto, una chica rubia, que parecía ser su gemela, pero con ojos y cabellos más claros; éste último sujetado con un listón rojo; apareció ante sus ojos.

La otra rubia le regresó su pokebola a Usagi y recogió la suya.

- No soy 'Odango', soy Usagi – dijo un poco más tranquila – Y ese pokemon lo iba a atrapar yo.

- Pues mi nombre es Minako – reparó la otra rubia – y yo venía siguiendo a ese Mareep desde la mañana.

Se encararon seriamente, para después sonreírse a los pocos segundos.

- Lo siento, no debí intentar atraparlo – se disculpó Usagi.

- No, discúlpame tú a mí, debí atraparlo desde hace rato... y menos haberte llamado 'Odango' – dijo Minako, apenada – Lo siento mucho... es que tu cabello me recordó a los odangos y no pude evitar llamarte así.

Usagi rió ligeramente.

- ¿Eres Minako, verdad?... Mucho gusto en conocerte... ella es mi Clefairy, Hikari.

- Clefairy...

- El gusto es mío, Usagi... ¿también eres entrenadora?

- Sí. Inicié mi viaje hace cuatro días. Vivo en Juuban.

- Yo tengo una semana. Soy de Rokkuban... Mmmm... Ya es noche... ¿tienes un lugar para acampar?

- Aún no.

- Ven conmigo, mi tienda está cerca de aquí, puedes quedarte.

- Gracias, Mina... Hikari, mejor regresa a tu pokebola... aquí hace frío, y ahí adentro estarás más tibia.

- Cle... fa...

Usagi guardó a su pokemon y después colgó la pokebola de su cinturón.

- Vámonos, Usa, hace frío – dijo Mina, mostrándole el camino.

Ya en el campamento, cenaron algo de la insípida comida de Minako; aunque Usagi cocinaba igual o peor que ella... como sus pokemon tuvieron oportunidad de comprobarlo alguna vez. Minako le contó que ya tenía un Ledyba, una Jigglypuff, un Spearow y un Togepi. Su primer pokemon fue Jigglypuff y se lo había entregado una tal profesora Sakurada.

En cuanto Usagi le comentó que la doctora Mizuno le había entregado a su Clefairy, Mina se puso como loca.

- ¡Usagi, sí que me das envidia! – exclamó la chica – La doctora Mizuno es muy famosa en todo el mundo por ser una gran experta pokemon.

- Je... sabía que era famosa, pero no tanto.

- Usagi... ¿puedo proponerte algo?

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Podríamos viajar juntas?

- ¿Uh?

- Bueno... apenas estamos empezando... y la verdad no me gusta mucho viajar sola.

- Lo mismo me pasa... quiero mucho a mis pokemon... pero a veces me siento un poco sola... y me da miedo despertar así en las noches.

- ¿Eso es un 'sí'?

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Bien, de ahora en adelante seremos el 'Dúo Maravilla'!

- ¡Sí!

Comenzaron a reír con la felicidad de quien ha encontrado un tesoro.

- El primer paso es ganar medallas – dijo Mina – Estaba por ir a Ciudad Grisácea para pelear por la Medalla Piedra.

- Igual yo... – comentó Usagi – La Doctora me dijo que en ese gimnasio usan pokemon tipo roca.

- Bueno, no hay problema con eso... ni un terrible Geodude puede resistirse a la ternura de mi Togepi o al canto de mi Jigglypuff.

- ¡Y nada podrá contra mi pequeña Hikari!

Con bastante confianza en sí mismas, ya daban por hecho que iban a ganar. Quedaron de acuerdo en quien pelearía primero, y después de un cerrado duelo de "Piedra, papel o tijeras", la ganadora fue Minako. Después de organizar un par de sesiones de entrenamiento para el día siguiente.

Al amanecer, mientras terminaban de desayunar, escucharon un extraño estruendo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba su campamento. Un tanto alarmada, la pareja de rubias corrió hacia donde creyeron era el origen del extraño sonido.

Lo que vieron las dejó sorprendidas.

Se trataba del Mareep de una alta chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel morena, que había derribado un viejo árbol con un solo Impactrueno. Usagi y Minako se quedaron más sorprendidas al darse cuenta de que ese Mareep era el mismo que habían tratado de atrapar antes de conocerse. Lo reconocieron por una pequeña cicatriz que tenía el pokemon en una de sus patas traseras.

- Increíble... – murmuró Usagi.

Pero aquella chica logró escucharla...

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – gritó y de inmediato volteó hacia los arbustos donde el par de rubias estaban escondidas.

La fiera y chispeante mirada de la chica alta hizo que el par se asustara y saliera de inmediato con la finalidad de no hacerla enojar más.

- Oye, chica, tranquila, no estamos aquí para pelear – dijo de inmediato Minako, haciendo un ademán con sus manos para tranquilizar a la morena.

- Eso es cierto, amiga – continuó Usagi, que estaba fuertemente sujeta del brazo de Minako.

De repente, la morena sonrió y ablandó su gesto, bajando su pose de guardia.

- No hay problema, perdón por haberlas asustado... Soy Makoto Kino, de Shiban, mucho gusto.

Mientras Makoto guardaba a su pokemon, las rubias se acercaron a ella.

- Me llamo Usagi Tsukino, soy de Juuban...

- Y yo soy Minako Aino de Rokkuban.

Después de saludarse y presentarse correctamente, las tres fueron campamento a terminar de desayunar. Como Makoto aún no había comida nada, aceptó la comida que las rubias le ofrecieron y, oh, sorpresa...

Makoto puso un gesto bastante extraño y dejó caer la cuchara con el bocado restante...

Esa comida era veneno...

- Esto... tiene... un... sabor... interesante... – dijo con bastante trabajo.

Pero la pareja se puso a llorar...

- Le dije a Mina que no le pusiera tanta sal...

- Y yo te dije que llevaba más azúcar...

- ¿Sal y azúcar? – preguntó la chica alta bastante aterrada – Bueno, si aún tienen ingredientes, puedo prepararles algo. No cocino tan mal.

Pero Makoto no cocinaba mal... cocinaba maravillosamente delicioso, según palabras de Usagi...

- Comencé mi viaje hace menos de un mes – comentó Makoto, después de que el par le contara el inicio de sus aventuras – También estoy camino a Ciudad Grisácea, pero estaba entrenando a mis pokemon antes de la pelea.

- ¿Cuántos tienes? – preguntó Mina.

- Cinco apenas... Ayer en la noche capturé el Mareep que acaban de ver, también tengo un Machoke, un Bulbasaur, un Pikachu y un Chikorita.

- Wow... increíble... – murmuró Usagi.

- Cierto...

- Mako, ¿te gustaría viajar con nosotras?... Entre más seamos, mejor.

La propuesta de Usagi sonó bastante interesante para Makoto. La chica se sujeto el mentón, tomando una pose reflexiva, y después de unos minutos sonrió al par de chicas.

- ¡De acuerdo!... ¡Tienen una nueva compañera de viaje!

**_Continuará..._**

*** *** *** *** ***


	3. Parte 3

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 3 

- ¡Hikari, ahora usa tu Metrónomo!

- ¡Cle... faaaaaaa!

Un poderoso metrónomo de Clefairy fue suficiente para mandar a volar al Onix del líder de gimnasio. Con esa victoria sumaban dos consecutivas de Usagi, por lo que le ganó el duelo. La primera batalla contra un Geodude fue decidida por Aoi, su Butterfree.

Ella era la última que faltaba por batallar de su grupo, pues Makoto las venció a ella y a Minako en "Piedra, papel o tijera" y ganó el derecho de pelear primero contra el líder de gimnasio; venciéndolo fácilmente y haciéndose con la Medalla Roca. Minako, que fue la siguiente, también ganó sin problema. Ahora era Usagi la que se alzaba con la victoria.

Antes de que fueran al gimnasio, decidieron entrenar en el Bosque Verde algunos días para aumentar el poder de sus pokemon. Y el entrenamiento había funcionado muy bien.

En cuanto tuvo la medalla en sus manos, Usagi salió corriendo con sus amigas, que le esperaban fuera del gimnasio; pues el líder se negó a dejar que las tres entraran al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Yo también lo logré, amigas! – gritó, abrazándolas – ¡Tengo la Medalla Roca!

- ¡Felicidades, Usa!

- ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

La abrazaron y felicitaron hasta cansarse, después se dirigieron al Centro Pokemon para dejar descansar a sus pequeños amigos y aprovechar para ir a comer.

- ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino, Mako? – preguntó Mina a la alta chica, cabe mencionar que lo hizo con la boca llena.

- Ciudad Celeste – respondió después de consultar su siempre útil mapa.

Usagi simplemente tenía una posición de "Como... No Pienso", por lo que no puso mucha atención a lo que sus nuevas amigas habían mencionado.

- Ahí tienen pokemon tipo agua – comentó Makoto – Mi Pikachu ya necesita una buena batalla, ni qué decir de mi Chikorita y mi Bulbasaur.

- Mis pokemon podrán también contra los del tipo agua... pero... – Mina se dirigió a su rubia compañera – Usa, tú sólo tienes tres pokemon y...

Y descubrió que ya había acabado con toda la comida de la mesa.

- ¡Usa!... ¡¿Porqué te comiste mi almuerzo!? – reclamó – Yo aún no terminaba.

- Ni yo – sollozó Makoto.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Usagi con graciosas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Olvídalo – murmuró Mina, sonriéndole – decíamos que no tienes suficientes pokemon como para enfrentar a los de tipo agua de Cuidad Celeste.

- Cierto. Debo capturar algunos más en el camino.

- Bien, mañana temprano partiremos a Cuidad Celeste, chicas – dijo Makoto, emocionada.

Mientras seguían comiendo, escucharon sin querer la conversación de una mesa aledaña. Hablaban acerca de un reciente ataque del Equipo Rocket a un entrenador local.

- Escuché que le quitaron a todos sus pokemon – contó uno – Dice que sus atacantes eran muy poderosos.

- ¿Parece que se trata de un trío: dos mujeres y un hombre, verdad?

- Pues no quiero toparme con ellos. El entrenador dijo que una de las mujeres vestía uniforme azul, la otra uno rojo, y el hombre uno negro.

- Puede que sigan por los alrededores.

Después de oír aquello, las tres ya no se sentían muy seguras de salir al día siguiente.

- ¿Porqué no esperamos un par de días antes de irnos? – preguntó Usagi – Hay un río cerca de aquí, puedo buscar un buen pokemon de agua para el duelo en Ciudad Celeste.

- Buena idea – contestó Makoto – Nos servirá para entrenar otro poco y capturar pokemon extras en los alrededores.

- No sé tú, pero ver tanto pokemon insecto en el Bosque Verde me quitaron las ganas de tener uno – comentó la otra rubia – Quizá encuentre uno mejor en las afueras de la ciudad.

Una vez planeada su sesión de entrenamiento de los siguientes días, fueron a abastecer sus mochilas con algo de comida y medicinas para sus pokemon. El camino a Ciudad Celeste sería largo, así que necesitaban estar preparadas.

Además, no querían toparse con miembros del equipo Rocket, de sobra sabían que era una organización muy peligrosa y que sus integrantes eran todo menos amigables... Les quitarían a sus pokemon en un parpadeo... pero...

- Estaría feliz si pudiera darle una lección a esos Rocket – murmuró Usagi. Sus amigas le miraron con sorpresa – No está bien que le quiten sus pokemon a la gente.

- Todos pensamos igual, Usa – dijo Mina, tomándola por el hombro – Pero, para hacer eso, debemos ser muy fuertes, ¿verdad, Mako?

- Sí. Tú no eres la única que quiere poner en su lugar a esos ladrones – agregó – Hagámonos más fuertes y venzamos a esos tipos.

- ¡Sí!

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

- Excelente trabajo, chicas, los pokemon de ese entrenador son muy prometedores – dijo un alto chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, que tenía una mochila llena de pokebolas – Iré a dejárselos al Jefe, ustedes descansen.

Se trataba del joven de uniforme negro. Él era el superior de aquellas chicas.

- ¡Vámonos, Piggeot!

El joven sacó su enorme y poderoso pokemon pájaro y montó en su lomo.

- Las veo después.

La veloz ave voló a increíble velocidad, desapareciendo pronto de vista horizonte. Las dos chicas miraron al cielo otro buen rato, hasta que una de ellas, vestida de uniforme rojo, soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro.

- ¿No crees que el joven Mamoru es muy guapo, Ami?

La otra chica sonrió penosamente y fue a sentarse a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Su compañera le siguió y se tumbó sobre el pasto a su lado.

- Rei, sabes que no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas – respondió la chica en uniforme azul, sacando de una mochila en su espalda una computadora portátil – Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, el joven Mamoru es muy guapo.

- Él me gusta mucho, Ami – confesó Rei en voz baja.

Ami casi deja caer su computadora.

- ¿Qué?

- Él me gusta mucho, Ami... – repitió lentamente y suspiró de nuevo.

- Rei... el joven Mamoru es el hijo del Jefe, lo sabes.

- Cierto, pero no puedo evitarlo... estoy enamorada de él.

Otro suspiro de Rei provocó uno en Ami, quien hizo su computadora a un lado para tomar la mano de su amiga.

- Rei... ya me había dado cuenta desde antes que él te gustaba, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso... Sé que el joven Mamoru es bueno y caballeroso, pero sigue siendo el hijo del Jefe.

- Eso también lo sé muy bien, Ami, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto... Me duele mucho estar así.

Ami suspiró largamente, mas pronto le sonrió a su amiga.

- Prometo que terminaré mi investigación y saldremos de éste problema, Rei... Y sé bien que el joven Mamoru vendrá con nosotras y te corresponderá.

- ¿En serio lo prometes?

- Lo juro.

Se abrazaron brevemente y Rei volvió a recostarse.

- Tomaré una siesta – dijo Rei, de mejor humor.

- Adelante, yo tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas con los archivos de mi investigación, te despertaré más al rato para que cenemos.

- Bien.

Rei se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Espero que no te esté gustando esto de ser las malas del cuento, eh? – murmuró la chica.

Ami sólo sonrió y comenzó a trabajar en su computadora.

**_Continuará..._**

*** *** *** *** ***


	4. Parte 4

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 4 

Minako no perdía de vista a aquel Pikachu que había visto entre unos arbustos, también quería tener uno como Makoto y esa era su oportunidad. Los pokemon eléctricos siempre eran necesarios.

Makoto estaba preparando algo de comida, mientras Usagi se encontraba en el río pescando. Quería un pokemon de agua, pero hasta ahora sólo había conseguido una docena de Magikarp que no eran precisamente uno de sus pokemon favoritos.

La rubia del listón rojo vio que el pequeño Pikachu se había quedado comiendo algo en el suelo... Sacó su pokebola y...

- ¡Pokebola, ve!

La veloz esfera naranja, color que distinguía sus pokebolas, golpeó al pokemon, atrapándolo de inmediato.

- ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo, Pikachu es mío! – gritó Mina llena de felicidad, corriendo a tomar su pokebola del suelo.

Fue con sus amigas para mostrarles a su nuevo amiguito.

- ¡Makoto, Usagi, por fin tengo a un pokemon eléctrico!... ¡Miren!

El par abandonó lo que estaba haciendo, poniendo atención a su rubia amiga. La chica presumió su pokebola y después liberó al pokemon... pero...

- ¡TARÁN!

... no era un Pikachu, si no el pokemon gusano Caterpie...

Ante eso, las chicas estallaron de la risa.

- ¡Nunca había visto un Pikachu verde con antenas! – río Makoto, sujetándose el estómago que ya le dolía de tanta carcajada.

- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!... Minako, te dije que no comieras esos hongos – alcanzó a balbucear Usagi.

- Juro que era un Pikachu – alegó una sonrojada Minako, regresando el pokemon a la pokebola.

- Por favor, no lo metas, quiero ver tu nueva especie de Pikachu – continuó Makoto, bastante divertida.

- Estoy segura que la doctora Mizuno estaría sorprendida de esto... JA, JA, JA, JA...

Una molesta Minako decidió parar con todo eso.

- ¡Pues ya verán lo que es capaz de hacer mi Caterpie! – exclamó – ¡Dales una lección, pequeño!... ¡Caterpie, ve!

Pero, para sorpresa de las tres, ya no era un Caterpie, sino un enorme y malhumorado Gyarados.

- ¡¿Minako, qué se supone que atrapaste?!

- ¡Juro que era un Pikachu!

- ¡WAAAA, nos va a comer!

Las tres ya estaban abrazadas y preparadas para el ataque, cuando dejaron de oír los gruñidos del Gyarados... Y por fin descubrieron de qué se trataba...

... de un pequeño y travieso Ditto, el pokemon metamorfo, capaz de tomar la apariencia de otros pokemon y objetos.

- No puedo creerlo... ¡Tengo un Ditto, qué felicidad! – gritó Minako, abrazando a su nuevo pokemon.

- Felicidades, Minako.

De pronto, una de las cañas de pescar de Usagi comenzó a tensarse... había atrapado algo. Ésta vez se trataba de un fuerte Seaking, pokemon que Usagi pronto atrapó y unió a su grupo. El nombre de su nuevo amigo: Umi.

Con esos nuevos pokemon, sabían que podían seguir su camino a Ciudad Celeste, además, ya no habían escuchado nada del equipo Rocket. Estuvieron entrenado por cuatro días y los niveles de sus pokemon habían crecido bastante.

Pasaron una última noche en las afueras de Ciudad Grisácea y después partieron hacia su nuevo destino y su siguiente medalla.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Ami y Rei se encontraban en Ciudad Verde, vecina de Ciudad Grisácea, donde se encontraba la cede del famoso y temido Equipo Rocket. La casa era el gimnasio de la ciudad, donde el Jefe del equipo hacía las veces de líder de gimnasio en posesión de la Medalla Tierra.

La Ciudad Verde también era cede del la Liga Pokemon, por lo que el último destino de todo entrenador era su gimnasio.

El par de chicas estaban solas ante Giovanni, el Jefe del Equipo Rocket y padre de Mamoru. Cabe decir que ninguna de las dos creía que ese mal hombre fuera el padre de Mamoru, pues el parecido entre ellos era nulo.

Como fuera, estaban ahí, y ciertamente no se encontraban muy contentas de verlo, empezando por que estaban en el equipo Rocket contra su voluntad, por la fuerza y bajo amenaza. Detalles que Mamoru desconocía y que estaba prohibido que los supiera.

- Su trabajo va cada vez mejor, niñas – dijo el jefe desde las sombras – Estoy muy complacido con ustedes, son los miembros más fuertes de todo mi equipo.

Las adulaciones no lograron quitar el gesto de molestia que tenía el par en sus caras. Giovanni sonrió malévolamente, antes de mirarles con igual molestia.

- Les guste o no, están bajo mi control... – murmuró lentamente – Más vale que empiecen a disfrutar todos los beneficios y lujos que les ofrezco...

Ami tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos llenos de molestia y tristeza, Rei lucía simplemente furiosa, mientras sus puños temblaban incontrolablemente. La chica de largo cabello negro estaba por lanzarse sobre Giovanni, pero Ami le contuvo al retenerle suavemente por la mano.

- Si saben lo que es bueno para ese pintor y ese sacerdote, más vale que me obedezcan – advirtió de forma sombría – sino, ellos dos pueden morir.

Ante la repetida amenaza se quedaron calladas con el coraje aglomerado en sus puños y ojos. Ya no era necesario que les dijera que nada de eso debía ser escuchado por Mamoru.

- Ahora diríjanse a Ciudad Celeste y tráiganme más pokemon – ordenó.

Ninguna respondió, simplemente se retiraron en silencio.

Ya fuera, Rei soltó un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared en señal de coraje y frustración. Ami sólo ahogó unas lágrimas y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Ambas se sentían atadas de manos.

- Ami... tienes que apresurarte con tu investigación – murmuró Rei – Tenemos que rescatar a tu padre y a mi abuelo de ese maldito.

- Lo sé... hago lo que puedo... pero aún no logro terminar mi investigación... necesito más pruebas para saber que mi teoría es correcta.

- Al menos sabemos que están vivos...

Tanto el padre de Ami, como al abuelo de Rei, estaban en calidad de rehenes por Giovanni, ambos estaban en estado de coma, conectados a un poderoso Drowzee que, ante la primera orden de Giovanni, se comería los sueños de ambos matándolos al instante; puesto que un humano no podría resistir un ataque como el "Comesueños".

Ami, desde antes que fuera obligada a unirse al equipo Rocket, estaba trabajando en una teoría llamada "Empatía Pokemon". Ésta trataba de demostrar y comprobar que los humanos y los pokemon podrían llegar a un alto grado de empatía, a tal extremo que la fuerza del humano sería la del pokemon y viceversa.

Dado que ese caso sólo lo había visto en ella misma y en su amiga Rei, quería investigar si otras personas y otros pokemon podían tener esa misma habilidad de entendimiento mutuo. De ser así, entonces podrían conectarse sentimentalmente con cualquier pokemon y entenderse con él. De esa manera pensaban salvar a sus familiares, conectándose con el Drowzee y convenciéndolo de liberarlos. Hacer eso mismo por la fuerza tendría resultados terribles, así que sólo podían confiar en esa teoría.

Aprovechaban los trabajos que les daba Giovanni para ver si otros entrenadores tenían esa empatía con sus pokemon, pero hasta ahora no habían encontrado a nadie así.

Mas no perdían la esperanza.

- Vámonos, Ami, tenemos que trabajar – murmuró Rei.

- Cierto.

Rei sacó una de sus pokebolas, rojas todas ellas, y llamó a uno de sus pokemon.

- ¡Rapidash, sal!

El pokemon de crin de fuego apareció ante el par. Rei lo montó y le dio la mano a Ami para ayudarla a subir. Ya arriba, Ami se sujetó fuertemente de la cintura de Rei. Ésta dio la orden de salida y el pokemon, conocido como el más veloz de todo el mundo, salió a ligero galope, dejando un haz de fuego tras de sí camino a Ciudad Celeste.

**_Continuará..._**

***** ***** ***** ***** *****


	5. Parte 5

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 5 

De nueva cuenta, el ahora conocido "Trío Maravilla", había arrasado con el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. El Mareep de Makoto, el Seaking de Usagi y el recién capturado Ditto de Minako, bastaron para acabar con los tres pokemon del líder.

A pesar de ser principiantes, ya habían ganado buena fama entre los entrenadores locales por ser hábiles y fuertes en batalla; sin contar que sus pokemon eran el vivo ejemplo de la salud. Todos estaban bien nutridos, cuidados y atendidos; recibían mucho cariño de sus dueñas y eso aumentaba aún más sus habilidades naturales de batalla.

Todos los que habían batallado contra ellas, y consecutivamente perdido, decían que las tres daban la sensación de fundirse con sus pokemon y compartir sus fuerzas con ellos. Por igual comentaban que, cuando los pokemon terminaban cansados después de una batalla, ellas también parecían cansadas; pero no mentalmente, sino físicamente, como si también hubieran peleado.

En verdad que eran entrenadoras muy hábiles.

El siguiente destino del trío era Ciudad Arco iris, pero, antes, tenían planeado entrenar en las afueras de la Ciudad Celeste para aumentar el poder de sus pokemon y sus estrategias de ataque. Solían hacer los mismos ejercicios que sus pokemon, según ellas, para sentir lo que ellos sintieran y motivarlos a seguir si ellas mismas lograban resistirlos.

Una verdadera sorpresa, en especial para Usagi, fue encontrar y capturar un Mr. Mime (bautizado como Kororo) en pleno bosque. Con él ya sumaban cinco sus pokemon, al igual que los de sus amigas.

Ciudad Arco iris estaba a tres días de distancia, por lo que decidieron quedarse una semana en los bosques para entrenar y prepararse, pues sabían que en el gimnasio tenían pokemon del tipo eléctrico. Makoto tenía dos pokemon planta, inmunes a los ataques eléctricos, Minako y su Ditto harían un buen trabajo, y Usagi y su Mr. Mime podrían repeler los ataques.

Simplemente no podrían perder.

Acampaban cerca de la ciudad, por si necesitaban medicina o reabastecer sus víveres... o simplemente divertirse e ir de compras o al cine.

Como unas buenas adolescentes, ellas querían disfrutar su juventud.

Una de esas tardes, las tres entrenaban, cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión no muy lejos de ahí.

- ¿Qué sería eso? – preguntó Usagi un tanto preocupada.

- Será mejor ir a ver, podría haber heridos y tenemos que ayudar – dijo Makoto enseguida.

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó una emocionada Mina, echándose a su Ditto al hombro.

Hikari montó en la espalda de Usagi, al igual que lo hizo Chikorita sobre Makoto, y las tres corrieron al lugar del siniestro; que estaba como a cincuenta metros de distancia.

Al llegar, la sorpresa y el miedo les helaron los rostros al ver que se trataban de dos miembros del Equipo Rocket, que atacaban a un grupo de cinco entrenadores. Eran las chicas de las que ya habían escuchado antes, las de uniforme azul y rojo. Lo que no escucharon mencionar era que llevaban puestos antifaces que cubrían su identidad.

La de uniforme azul era de cabello corto y azul, de piel blanca y de estatura un poco más baja que su compañera. La de uniforme rojo era morena, de cabello largo y negro y, por lo que pudieron ver, no más alta que Makoto.

Un Golduck y un Charizard, pokemon tipo hielo – psíquico y fuego – volador respectivamente, habían derrotado a todos los pokemon de esos entrenadores. La explosión que escucharon fue provocada por el Charizard de la chica de uniforme rojo, obviamente.

Una simple técnica psíquica del Golduck bastó para levitar a los pokemon derrotados y llevarlos ante su entrenadora, la chica de uniforme azul. Ésta sacó unas pokebolas negras y encerró a los pokemon. Los entrenadores derrotados sólo pudieron mirar, aterrados, la escena.

- ¡Ahora lárguense! – les gritó la chica de cabello negro, mientras su Charizard tomaba una pose fiera y amenazante – ¡Y más vale que no vuelva a verlos por aquí!

A la orden, los cinco corrieron, perdiéndose pronto de vista.

- Listo – murmuró la chica de cabello azul, encendiendo su comunicador de pulsera – Joven Mamoru, ya tenemos más pokemon, nos encontramos en las afueras de Celeste – informó rápidamente, apagando su comunicador de inmediato.

- Descansemos un rato – dijo su compañera.

- De acuerdo.

El trío mantuvo la respiración cuando vieron que esas chicas estaban por quitarse el antifaz, pero...

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – exclamó de repente la chica morena y de inmediato lanzó una de sus pokebolas, rojas en su totalidad – ¡Ve, Flareon!

Veloz como saeta, el pequeño pokemon de fuego acorraló a las tres chicas que se escondían tras unos arbustos. Al ver que el Flareon amenazaba con lanzar una bocanada de llamas, ninguna se movió.

- Conque tenemos visitas – murmuró la chica de cabello largo y negro – ¿Qué dices si les damos una lección? – preguntó a su compañera.

- No es mala idea – respondió ésta, regresando al Golduck a su pokebola para sacar un igualmente azulado Vaporeon – Quizá así aprendan a no meterse donde no les llaman.

Usagi fue la primera en ponerse a la defensiva, sacando a su Mr. Mime.

- Hemos oído sobre ustedes – dijo entre seria y asustada – ¡Y no dejaremos que sigan robando a los pokemon de otros entrenadores!

Casi de inmediato, Makoto y Minako le siguieron, sacando a Machoke y a Jigglypuff respectivamente; adoptando una posición de ataque.

- Jamás perdonaremos a quienes sean del Equipo Rocket – dijo Makoto con furia, al mismo tiempo que los músculos de su Machoke incrementaban su tamaño, respondiendo a la furia de su entrenadora.

- Si creen que nos vamos a dejar pisotear por ustedes, están equivocadas – continuó Minako, mientras su pokemon se inflaba con coraje.

Ami y Rei vieron la escena con sorpresa...

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, encontraban entrenadoras con Empatía Pokemon en nivel 2, casi entrando al nivel 3.

Ami había dividido su teoría en cuatro niveles. El primero era el que tenían todos los entrenadores en general. El segundo, sólo los pocos que entendían y resentían lo que le pasaba al pokemon. El tercero, el que ya compartía energía con su pokemon. Y el cuarto, donde el ataque del pokemon ya dependía directamente de la fuerza de su entrenador.

Ami y Rei se encontraban en el nivel 4, pero esas chicas estaban por entrar el 3.

Se miraron de reojo, sonriéndose.

Con anterioridad habían planeado lo que harían al encontrar a unas personas así.

- ¡Si quieren perder a sus pokemon, adelante! – exclamó la chica de pelo negro – ¡Flareon, usa tu lanzallamas!

- ¡Vaporeon, usa tu niebla, ahora!

La niebla impidió la visión por un buen rato, y los pokemon apenas si pudieron esquivar el lanzallamas.

- ¡Machoke, usa tu Megapuño! – ordenó Makoto al notar una silueta entre la niebla.

Pero a quien casi le da fue a Ami, quien alcanzó a agacharse, pero perdió el antifaz en el acto.

Usagi se preparaba para atacar, cuando miró el rostro de Ami, quedando muda al darse cuenta de que, por alguna razón, ya conocía a esa chica de algún otro lugar.

**_Continuará..._**

***** ***** ***** ***** *****


	6. Parte 6

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 6 

Rei logró darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba sin su antifaz. De inmediato la tomó de la mano y la alejó de la zona de niebla. Rápido, le dio otro antifaz que tenía guardado entre sus ropas.

- ¿Ami, estás bien?

- Sí.

- Bien. Acabemos con esto de una vez...

- De acuerdo.

Ambas concentraron una extraña energía alrededor de sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo, sus pokemon igualmente brillaron con esa misma energía.

- ¡Flareon!

- ¡Vaporeon!

Al llamado, los pokemon tomaron una pose ofensiva, mientras la niebla desaparecía del escenario. El trío permaneció, también, en pose de ataque. Usagi no perdía de vista a la chica de cabello azul, convenciéndose cada vez más de que conocía a esa chica.

- ¡Ataque doble! – exclamó el par.

A la orden, Flareon y Vaporeon atacaron. Un chorro de agua y un haz de fuego se combinaron en un solo disparo, yendo directo contra los tres pokemon; quienes cayeron derrotados al instante.

Al trío no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues Ami sacó a su Golduck y le ordenó llevarles a los tres pokemon con una técnica psíquica.

- ¡Devuélvanme a mi Kororo! – gritó una aterrada Usagi.

- ¡Ni siquiera se atrevan a tocar a Machoke!

- ¡Jigglypuff!

Ami tomó al pokemon de Usagi en sus brazos, éste abrió los ojos y, por instantes, Kororo miró directamente a la chica. Permanecieron en silencio algunos segundos, mientras Rei mantenía quietos al Machoke y al Jigglypuff.

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte aleteo. Se trataba de Mamoru, montado en su enorme y veloz Piggeot.

- ¿Pueden explicarme que pasa aquí, chicas? – preguntó al instante el joven, mirando de reojo al trío.

- No es nada – respondió una sonrojada Rei.

- Estos pokemon no nos sirven, son demasiado débiles – dijo Ami, soltando al Mr. Mime – No valió la pena haber gastado los ataques de nuestros pokemon.

- Entonces no pierdan el tiempo con éstas niñas – intervino Mamoru – Vámonos, hay más trabajo que hacer.

Dejando libres a los tres pokemon, Ami y Rei montaron el Charizard de ésta última; Mamoru regresó al lomo de su ave pokemon y los tres desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Las chicas corrieron a abrazar a sus pokemon, agradeciendo que no se los hubieran llevado ni a ellos ni a los demás. Por otro lado, se encontraban molestas por lo que la chica había dicho, que sus pokemon eran débiles y que fue un desperdicio pelear en su contra.

Usagi seguía confundida... ese rostro ya lo había visto en otro lado... ¿Pero, dónde?... No lograba recordarlo...

Pronto notó que, no sólo su Mr. Mime, sino los otros dos pokemon lucían extraños, serios, pensativos... Una actitud muy rara en ellos. Además de las heridas de la batalla, no parecían estar afectados por otra cosa... así que... ¿Qué era lo que tenían?

- ¿Cómo están sus pokemon, amigas? – preguntó Usagi.

- Machoke es un chico fuerte... estará bien para mañana.

- Jigglypuff está sano y salvo... me alegra tanto. ¿Qué hay de Kororo?

- Él está bien...

Regresaron a su campamento para curar las heridas de sus pokemon, quienes seguían en una actitud muy extraña... quizá se debía a su derrota... tal vez se trataba de eso...

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Mamoru contaba las pokebolas que Ami y Rei le acababan de entregar. Eran bastantes, pues antes de atacar a esos cinco chicos, ya habían asaltado a otros más. Un gran botín, sin duda. Mamoru, pese al gran número de pokemon, parecía un tanto triste.

- Créanme que, de ser posible, dejaríamos al Equipo Rocket – murmuró, quitándose el antifaz y mostrando su galante y fino rostro moreno – Odio este trabajo. No quiero ni pensar en el dolor que sienten los entrenadores cuando les quitamos a sus pokemon.

Ni Ami ni Rei dijeron nada, sólo se miraron entre sí.

- Siguen sin decirme porqué trabajan para mi padre – dijo enseguida.

Incómodas con el comentario, no atinaron a responder nada. Sólo suspiraron. Por órdenes de Giovanni, tenían prohibido decirle a Mamoru que estaban en el equipo por la fuerza.

- Su Piggeot parece cansado, joven Mamoru, iré al río por un poco de agua – se ofreció Ami enseguida, después de notar un sonrojado gesto en Rei. No sería mala idea dejarlos solos un momento.

- Te acompaño – dijo Rei, pero Ami le guiñó el ojo, reteniéndole por el hombro.

- No te preocupes, que no voy a perderme – sonrió – No tardaré.

Ami corrió en dirección al río, perdiéndose de vista entre los árboles.

Rei puso un gesto de molestia. Ami lo había hecho a propósito... ya se las pagaría en cuanto estuvieran en privado. Recordando que estaba a solas con el joven del que estaba enamorada, se volvió hacia él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

Mamoru le sonrió celestialmente, sentándose sobre una roca e invitándola a sentarse a su lado con un sencillo gesto. Rei titubeó un poco... Pero pronto respondió a la invitación, contenta. Al parecer sí le interesaba al joven Mamoru. Él no parecía incómodo de estar solo con ella.

- Si no estuvieran en el equipo Rocket, no sé como estaría yo – murmuró el joven – Creo que desde hace mucho ya hubiera huido... Pero no puedo dejarlas.

Rei se sonrojó ante la confesión. Era su oportunidad de mostrarle parte de lo que sentía por él.

- Ami y yo estamos muy contentas de conocerlo, joven Mamoru – comentó Rei, sonriéndole – Usted nos hace sentir un poco mejor.

- Sólo deja de decirme 'joven Mamoru' – reprochó – Me haces sentir viejo.

- Lo siento.

Mamoru rió ligeramente, acariciando el cabello de Rei de forma paternal.

- No hay problema, Rei...

La chica sintió que era el momento. Miró fijamente a Mamoru, quien puso un gesto un tanto serio. Había captado a la perfección lo que quería decir esa mirada.

- Mamoru... yo... bueno – balbuceó al principio, tratando de recoger el coraje que tenía – Quiero decirte que...

Mamoru estaba listo para escuchar lo que iba a decirle cuando...

... sonó su reloj comunicador. Era su padre.

- ¿Mamoru, ya tienes a los pokemon? – preguntó la voz de Giovanni.

- Ya.

- ¿Y qué esperas para traérmelos, eh?... Ven de inmediato.

- A la orden.

Rei lucía molesta y frustrada. El 'jefe' le había echado a perder el momento. Mamoru también parecía un poco enojado por la interrupción. Pero órdenes eran órdenes, tendría que irse en ese momento.

Agarró la mochila con pokebolas y volvió a montar su ave pokemon. Antes de partir, miró a Rei un tanto apenado.

- Lo siento, mucho... – se disculpó – Tendremos que posponer nuestra plática para otro día... ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Despídeme de Ami, por favor. Tengo que irme – dijo, levantando el vuelo – ¡Adiós!

Rei le despidió con un gesto de mano y una mirada frustrada. Suspiró con fuerza, sintiendo que su corazón latía a gran velocidad. La próxima vez triunfaría.

De pronto escuchó unos ruidos en unos arbustos. Volteó de inmediato, encontrando a Ami en su mejor modalidad de espía. La peliazul sonrió, bastante apenada de haber sido descubierta. La morena le dirigió una gélida mirada de molestia.

- Uh... oh... yo... Rei... – balbuceó, asustada de ver a una encendida Rei.

- Ami... – musitó sombriamente – Tienes tres segundos para correr...

Contrario a su gesto de molestia, Rei estaba muy contenta por que, a fin de cuentas, no todo había salido tan mal. Ami también sabía que su amiga no estaba enojada, sólo buscaba una manera de deshacerse de la pena de contarle los detalles.

A pesar de su vida forzada como parte del Equipo Rocket, se tenían una a la otra y eso les bastaba para sobrellevar la situación. Con esas chicas que se encontraron en la tarde, estaban seguras que podrían rescatar a sus seres queridos de las garras de Giovanni.

**_Continuará..._**

***** ***** ***** ***** *****


	7. Parte 7

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 7 

El trío acababa de llegar a Arco iris. Tenían pensado ir directo al centro pokemon para que sus pokemon se repusieran totalmente de su batalla contra el Equipo Rocket. También curarían al resto de sus pokemon que, por fortuna, no habían peleado contra ellas, pero habían tenido un intenso entrenamiento en el bosque.

La enfermera del centro les informó que sus pokemon se encontrarían repuestos en 24 horas, que mientras podrían ir a descansar ellas también. El trío obedeció. Se encontraban comiendo en una cafetería de la ciudad, cuando Usagi decidió contarles a sus amigas lo que le tenía tan pensativa desde su encuentro con el Equipo Rocket.

- ¿Alguna de ustedes vio el rostro de la chica de azul cuando Machoke le quitó el antifaz? – preguntó un poco seria.

- Yo la alcancé a ver – respondió Mina primero.

- Yo casi no – dijo Makoto – ¿Porqué preguntas eso?

- Ya he visto a esa chica antes... en algún otro lugar, pero no recuerdo dónde – confesó, confundida.

- Quizá sea de tu ciudad – supuso Minako, sosteniendo su mentón con una mano.

- Eso debe ser, Usagi, no te preocupes por eso.

- Está bien. Me olvidaré del asunto... Pero mejor le aviso a la doctora Mizuno sobre nuestra pelea con esas Rocket. Puede que nos dé un consejo.

Terminaron de comer y regresaron al centro pokemon para comunicarse con la doctora por el video-teléfono. La mujer se encontraba haciendo unos escritos a computadora cuando recibió la llamada de Usagi. En la pantalla apareció el rubio rostro de la chica, tras ellas se asomaban sus amigas, a quienes ya conocía por anteriores llamadas.

- Hola, Usagi, ¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, doctora, gracias – respondió – Estamos en Ciudad Arco iris, llegamos anoche.

- Me alegra mucho – pronto notó el gesto un tanto preocupado del trío – ¿Pasa algo, chicas?

Usagi le explicó, con lujo de detalles, aunque sin mencionar que una de esas jóvenes le resultaba familiar; su pelea contra el Equipo Rocket. Makoto y Minako sólo enriquecían la explicación con actuaciones y señas y comentarios.

- ¿No les hicieron daño? – preguntó, preocupada – ¿No les robaron a sus pokemon?

- Por suerte no, doctora – contesto Usagi.

De repente, Usagi alcanzó a notar un portarretratos a espaldas de la doctora, sobre una vitrina llena de artesanías y fotos. Estaba la doctora, algunos años más joven, y una pequeña niña como de cuatro o cinco años. La pequeña en el retrato tenía cabello corto azulado y ojos igualmente azules.

Esa pequeña niña y la joven del Equipo Rocket eran muy parecidas.

- No puede ser – musitó Usagi, sorprendida.

- ¿Hay algo mal Usagi? – le cuestionó una extrañada Makoto – ¿No le vas a comentar a la doctora sobre...

Usagi de inmediato le tapó a boca a Makoto. La doctora pareció confundida con ese comportamiento. Minako entendió lo que Usagi quería y le ayudó a salir del embrollo.

- No es nada importante, doctora, no le haga caso a Makoto – exclamó Mina aparentando total normalidad – Es algo sin importancia... Bueno, le hablamos después.

- Adiós, doctora – se despidió Usagi, apagando el teléfono después de que la doctora se despidiera.

Makoto se destapó la boca y de inmediato le recriminó a la rubia su acción.

- ¿Porqué hiciste eso, Usagi?

- Es que... acabo de recordar que la chica de ayer es la hija de la doctora Mizuno – explicó lentamente.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Vamos a otro lugar y les cuento todo bien. Vamos al parque.

Abandonaron el centro y fueron al parque que se encontraba justo enfrente del lugar. Un sitio con bancas, juegos para niños y una enorme fuente en el centro. Las chicas se sentaron en el borde de la fuente, donde Usagi les contó la historia del divorcio de la doctora Mizuno. Makoto y Minako supieron que el ex-esposo de la doctora le había ganado la custodia de la niña, para llevarla con él en sus viajes. Hacía diez años que ni madre ni hija se encontraban. Ella tendría como 15 o 16 años actualmente...

... Y la joven que se encontraron tendría más o menos esa edad...

No había duda, ella era la hija de la doctora Mizuno.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la joven, Usagi?

- Ami... Ami Mizuno. Jugábamos juntas cuando éramos niñas, ella es buena. Y estuve presente cuando su padre se la llevó después del divorcio.

- ¿No tienes idea de cuál sea la identidad de su compañera? – le preguntó Mina.

- No. A ella no la conozco...

- Bueno... no te preocupes por eso, Usagi... Cuando la volvamos a encontrar hablaremos con ella. Quizá puedas convencer a Ami y a su amiga de abandonar al Equipo Rocket.

- Cierto.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Rei preparaba algo de desayunar mientras Ami se bañaba en el río. Suspiraba cada que recordaba esos minutos que estuvo con Mamoru, minutos en los que casi le confiesa su amor, pero el destino no lo quiso así.

Sin querer, en ese momento también recordó cómo había terminado en las filas del Equipo Rocket junto Ami...

Tendría como catorce años en ese entonces. Vivía en Niban, en un templo dedicado al mítico pokemon de fuego: Moltres. Era nieta del sacerdote, un sabio viejo que conocía todo sobre los pokemon del tipo fuego y que bendecía a todos aquellos entrenadores que sólo trabajaban con ese tipo de pokemon.

Desde pequeña había mostrado una enorme afección con sus pokemon, el primero de ellos, un pequeño Flareon que su abuelo había evolucionado sólo para ella. Era en extremo talentosa y siempre resultó ganadora  en los campeonatos pokemon de los templos circundantes.

Un día, llegaron a su templo un hombre junto con su hija, una niña de la misma edad que Rei, pero que lucía un aspecto mucho más tranquilo y pacífico que ésta última. El padre era un artista en todo el sentido de la palabra. Escritor, pintor y músico. Le pidieron al sacerdote que les permitiera quedarse unos días, a lo que el viejo aceptó.

Rei pronto había trabado amistad Ami, la hija del artista. El primer pokemon de Ami, Vaporeon, era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre. Desde su primera batalla, que terminó en empate, sabían que ambas eran peleadoras muy talentosas. Se volvieron buenas amigas y una imparable pareja en cuanto a batallas pokemon se trataba.

Después de varias semanas, el padre de Ami decidió continuar con su viaje, pero la pequeña no quería irse de ahí... y, mientras su padre y el sacerdote acordaban que Ami se quedara una temporada en el templo, un extraño hombre se encontró con ellos. El hombre era Giovanni, quien les exigió le entregaran a sus hijas; ya que las había estado observando por mucho tiempo y quería tenerlas en su equipo.

Naturalmente que se negaron. Ami y Rei le presentaron batalla y casi lo derrotan, pero Giovanni atacó al sacerdote y al artista, amenazando con matarlos si no se unían a él.

No teniendo más remedio, terminaron portando el uniforme del equipo Rocket.

Giovanni había acordado con ellas que, si le entregaban un determinado número de pokemon, las dejaría libres junto con sus familiares. Pero al ver que el par era una verdadera mina de oro, faltó al trato y ya no les dio oportunidad de irse.

Desde ese entonces estaban con los Rocket.

A las pocas semanas de haberse unido a Giovanni, Rei y Ami conocieron a Mamoru, el primogénito del jefe. Un joven de buen corazón que, por "amor y respeto" a su padre era su segundo al mando. Mamoru era todo lo contrario a su padre: Amable, respetuoso, caballeroso, guapo, atento con sus pokemon... Y Rei quedó prendada de él al instante.

Gracias a él habían podido sobrellevar un poco de esa mala vida de robo que llevaban.

Y, mientras Ami dedicaba todo el tiempo posible a su investigación, Rei cada vez más se enamoraba de Mamoru. Claro que le preocupaba la situación en la que estaban, pero le era imposible no pensar en él. Se prometió a sí misma ayudar a Ami a rescatar a sus familiares y hacer lo posible por conquistar el amor de Mamoru... Por los dioses que iba a lograrlo, sin importar qué o quién se interpusiera.

**_Continuará..._**

***** ***** ***** ***** *****


	8. Parte 8

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 8 

A pesar de que esas chicas del equipo Rocket les habían derrotado de forma francamente humillante, el trío no se dejó vencer en espíritu y fue directo al gimnasio de la ciudad para retar al líder.

Igual que en ocasiones anteriores, ganaron la Medalla Trueno sin tanto problema.

Sus pokemon también habían superado ese difícil momento, pues parecían ser los mismos de siempre. Sólo les quedaba entrenar aún más duro para poder hacerles frente a esas chicas y convencer a Ami de dejar al Equipo Rocket, argumentando lo triste que se pondría su madre al enterarse de esto. Quizá eso serviría para ayudarla a abrir los ojos.

El trío se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, en su campamento, para descansar después de la batalla y preparar sus siguientes sesiones de entrenamiento.

- Es probable que nos las encontremos camino al siguiente gimnasio, es como si nos estuvieran siguiendo – dijo Makoto.

- Podemos decir que eso es bastante conveniente – comentó Minako – Pero... Usagi...

- ¿Uh?

- Creo que ella no te recuerda...

- Eso me temo...

- En todo caso – le interrumpió Makoto – Si ellas son las que van a seguirnos, será mejor concentrarnos en nuestras siguientes batallas, quizá los líderes de gimnasio de las demás ciudades sean más rudos. Antes que nada, debemos recordar nuestro sueño de ser Maestras Pokemon.

Las alentadoras palabras de Makoto bastaron para terminar de levantarles el ánimo a sus amigas. La alta chica tenía razón, su deber era conquistar el título máximo al que aspiraban miles de personas como ellas, y no podían distraerse con algo como el Equipo Rocket.

Un par de horas después, una vez terminada su sesión de entrenamiento, Usagi se ofreció a ir a la ciudad por algunos víveres... aunque su verdadera intención era comprar dulces y algunas historietas con el cambio que sobrara... Minako y Makoto se quedaron a preparar algo de comer con los ingredientes que aún les quedaban, confiando en que la rubia de las coletas regresaría pronto con algo de carne.

Usagi, tal cual los planes, compró toda la lista hecha por Makoto, y sus golosinas y revistas, y se decidió a regresar al campamento.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Mamoru acababa de llevar otra carga de pokemon a su padre. Sabía que Ami y Rei estaban en el bosque acampando, pero a esa hora solían bañarse en algún río (o creaban un lago de agua termal usando los poderes de sus pokemon) Prefirió darles esa privacidad y esperar al menos otra hora para poder ir a verlas.

Aún vagaba por su mente su pequeña plática con Rei.

Presintió que la chica deseaba decirle algo... algo importante obviamente. Le urgía volver a hablar con ella a solas y saber qué era aquello que quería decirle. El anterior sonrojo de la chica más o menos le daba una idea sobre el tema, pero era mejor que Rei se lo dijera directamente.

Paseaba por la ciudad en busca de un buen libro, que era una de sus actividades favoritas.

De pronto, al doblar una esquina, y perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Rei, chocó con alguien sin querer y sintió que la otra persona cayó al suelo.

- Por favor, disculpa, no me fije, estaba distraído – se disculpó Mamoru al instante con aquella chica rubia que parecía querer llorar por el golpe.

- No hay problema, las bolsas no me dejaban ver – dijo la rubia de inmediato, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimillas de dolor.

Mamoru le ayudó a levantar sus bolsas y se las entregó.

- De verdad lo siento, fue un accidente – se disculpó de nuevo el joven.

- Ya te dije que no hay problema – repitió la chica – Ya lo has dicho, fue un simple accidente.

- Pero la caída debió dolerte.

- Bueno – rió – en eso sí tienes razón... me dolió...

Ambos compartieron una risa que terminó de romper el hielo. Mamoru se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que experimentaba una risa así de genuina después de mucho tiempo. Fue raro, y también lo hizo sentir bien.

Su risa paró primero y contempló a aquella graciosa niña de coletas rubias que reía de forma limpia y divertida. Sintió que su rostro apenas bronceado le era familiar, pero quizá sólo era su imaginación, la chica era linda y eso nadie podía negarlo.

Usagi, al aplacar su risa unos segundos después, se percató de la intensa mirada que aquel chico le mandaba, lo que le obligó a bajar su rostro sonrojado. Mamoru igualmente se percató de aquello y desvió su mirada y un súbito rubor en sus mejillas.

- Disculpa – murmuró el joven – no era mi...

Pero Usagi le interrumpió con una radiante sonrisa.

- Soy Usagi Tsukino, entrenadora pokemon – se presentó alegremente – Mucho gusto en conocerte.

- Soy Mamoru... – de pronto dudó en dar el apellido de su padre, por lo que rápidamente usó el de su difunta madre – Mamoru Chiba, y también soy un entrenador pokemon... el gusto es mío.

Enseguida se dieron la mano, y Mamoru pudo sentir la enorme calidez que emanaba de Usagi... la misma calidez que ésta percibía en Mamoru. De nuevo se quedaron perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta darse cuenta que sus manos llevaban ya demasiado tiempo sujetadas.

Se soltaron al instante, sin lograr reprimir un nuevo rubor en sus rostros.

- Será mejor que me vaya, Mamoru, me están esperando – dijo Usagi en tono de despedida – De verdad me ha encantado conocerte... y si eres entrenador, seguramente nos volveremos a ver.

- Estoy de acuerdo – contestó, sin poder borrar una súbita sonrisa que apareció en su rostro – Y de verdad deseo que nos volvamos a encontrar.

- Entonces – agregó, comenzando a alejarse – esto no será un adiós... ¡Hasta luego, Mamoru!

- ¡Hasta luego!

La vio correr hasta perderse de vista por entre las calles, obviamente en dirección al bosque.

Seguía sin explicarse qué era lo que acababa de pasar, que de repente se sentía extrañamente feliz. Quizá fue por ver esa sonrisa limpia y esa risa sincera. Quizá fue por que hacía tiempo que no se topaba con alguien así. Quién sabe, el punto era que de pronto se encontraba muy feliz y no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Una súbita idea le llegó a la mente...

¿Amor a primera vista?

Sacudió su cabeza de semejante pensamiento y siguió su paseo por la ciudad en busca de su libro.

Por otro lado, Usagi corría con prisa, pero con la misma felicidad inundándola en su corazón. Nunca había pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de tener un amigo, refiriéndose claramente a uno del sexo masculino. Entre su sueño de ser maestra pokemon y sus dos grandes amigas, jamás se le habría ocurrido fijarse en algún muchacho...

Tuvo que confesárselo a sí misma: ese joven le inmediato le gustó... y no sabía porqué...

Apretó el paso para llegar con sus amigas, que seguramente esperaban la carne que le habían encargado para el guisado. Tenía hambre y su plan de comer sus dulces en el camino no pudo llevarse a cabo, pero... ¿cómo quejarse después de tan lindo encuentro?

No sabía si contar su experiencia a sus amigas... pero no dudaba en que ellas la notarían más contenta de lo normal y no dudarían en someterla a su particular interrogatorio.

Viéndolo de ese modo, era preferible contarles todo... además, eso la libraría de una reprenda por parte de Makoto debido al retardo.

Y, lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue contarles todo a sus amigas...

**_Continuará..._**

***** ***** ***** ***** *****


	9. Parte 9

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 9 

- Hola, chicas – saludó Mamoru en cuanto llegó al campamento de Ami y Rei.

- Buenas tardes, joven Mamoru – respondió Ami enseguida, inclinándose educadamente.

- Hola... – respondió una sonrojada Rei.

El par no tardó en notar la enorme sonrisa que Mamoru tenía en el rostro. Era obvio que él estaba contento por alguna razón. Intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y se sonrieron. Ami ya sabía qué hacer.

- Iré por algunos víveres a la ciudad – dijo Ami – Joven Mamoru, usted puede decirle a Rei los detalles de nuestro próximo trabajo mientras regreso. Quizá quiera quedarse a comer con nosotras.

- Claro que me quedo – contestó Mamoru – Entonces te esperaremos aquí.

Al retirarse, Ami le guiñó un ojo a Rei y pasó junto a Mamoru.

- Parece que el día de hoy usted está muy contento – murmuró Ami al caminar junto al joven – Su sonrisa lo dice todo...

La peliazul desapareció de escena como por arte de magia, dejando a Mamoru con un profundo pero discreto rubor en su rostro. Aquel comentario sólo le hizo recordar aquella limpia sonrisa que tanta alegría le había causado.

Perdido en el reciente recuerdo, había olvidado de pronto que estaba solo con Rei... la chica que estaba enamorada de él. Regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó que Rei aclaraba su garganta en un intento de llamar su atención. El joven pronto dirigió su mirada hacia ella, sintiéndose un poco mal de repente.

Rei sentía que el corazón le latía en la garganta. Por fin estaba sola con él. Por fin podría terminar su plática. Le declararía su amor sin importar qué se interpusiera.

- Mamoru... – murmuró al principio – yo...

Mamoru tragó saliva e igualmente se sintió nervioso... Pero ver el gesto sonrojado de Rei ya no le produjo la misma sensación que la última vez... sólo podía pensar en la sonrisa de Usagi Tsukino.

- ¿Está bien si terminamos la plática del otro día? – preguntó, por demás ruborizada.

- Eh... claro...

- Mamoru... yo... yo...

Las palabras eran articuladas con mucho esfuerzo... Tenía la frase completa en su mente, pero se estaba atascando en su lengua y se negaba a salir... El nerviosismo y el calor en su rostro tampoco eran de gran ayuda. Seguía sosteniendo su mirada con la de un ruborizado Mamoru, lo que le llevó a pensar que él ya sabía de qué se trataba todo eso.

- Mamoru... tú... tú... me...

Se estaba comportando como una perfecta tonta, no era posible que ella, la gran Rei Hino, se mostrara así ante él.

- ¡Mamoru, tú me gustas! – gritó en un arranque de coraje, sintiendo que su espíritu se liberaba con la confesión.

Mamoru ya sabía que eso era lo que Rei iba a decirle... Pero se sentía muy extraño... incómodo hasta cierto punto... La culpabilidad le impidió seguir sosteniendo la mirada azabache de Rei... ¿Cómo era posible que no sintiera lo mismo por Rei, a quien conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, y sí estuviera suspirando por alguien con quien sólo platicó cinco minutos?

Se gritó en sus pensamientos lo tonto que era por no sentir lo mismo por Rei... pero no lograba olvidar el rostro de Usagi... a pesar de saber que, quizá, no la vería de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que, lo más probable, era que nunca la volvería a ver... de nada serviría seguir pensando en ella cuando Rei estaba a su lado.

Lo mejor era darle una oportunidad al cariño que Rei le ofrecía y aprender a quererla, dándose a la tarea de olvidar a la chica de la que sólo conocía el nombre.

Rei notó lo callado que había permanecido Mamoru y le dio miedo aquella reacción. Temió que él tal vez no le quería igual... quiso llorar de pronto... pero resistió las ganas y esperó la respuesta.

- Rei... – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa – yo...

Rei se inundó de alegría al verlo sonreír... su mente ya había anticipado la respuesta. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de su rostro y se lanzó a los brazos del joven.

- No hables, – dijo, contenta – ya sé lo que vas a decirme... y gracias...

Mamoru correspondió el abrazo y se sintió un poco más aliviado. La calidez de Rei era increíble... pero no pudo evitar pensar que no era la misma que sintió la tomar la mano de Usagi... Sacudió su cabeza para sacar ese nombre de su mente... No debía pensar en esa extraña cuando tenía a una gran chica como Rei entre sus brazos...

Para terminar de convencerse, se inclinó un poco y unió sus labios a los de Rei, sorprendiéndola con un beso que ella pronto correspondió.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Ami regresaba de sus compras, tratando de imaginar qué era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos entre su amiga Rei y el joven Mamoru. Sonrió al pensar que su compañera ya le había declarado su amor a Mamoru. Rei era una chica decidida, así que no podía equivocarse en sus especulaciones. Su azulado Golduck le ayudaba con un par de bolsas de víveres.

- Tendremos que preguntarle los detalles a Rei – musitó Ami a su pokemon, sonriente.

- Golduck...

- Aunque apuesto que me lo dirá mientras intenta golpearme... – río – No lo parece, pero le da pena hablar de esas cosas y la única manera de sacarle la verdad es dejar que ella lo diga a su manera.

- Gold... duck...

De pronto, unas risas lejanas le hicieron detenerse unos segundos. Aguzó su oído y calculó que las risas provenían de unos cincuenta metros hacia su derecha. Dejó las bolsas entre unos arbustos y, junto con su pokemon, fueron a ver de quienes se trataban.

Le sorprendió ver que era el trío en su campamento. Reían y platicaban de lo más contentas. Ami decidió retirarse, pues no estaba acostumbrada a actuar sin Rei. Pero la plática de las chicas llamó su atención.

- Juro que él es realmente guapo – decía Usagi entre risas – Y tan caballeroso y amable...

- Eso me suena a amor a primera vista – musitó Makoto – ¿No estás de acuerdo, Mina?

- Sí. Pero dinos cómo es físicamente, Usa, no logro imaginarlo con sólo saber que es amable.

- Es más alto que tú, Mako, y moreno, de ojos azules y cabello negro...

Ami contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta que esas eran las primeras características del joven Mamoru. Pero quizá sólo era una coincidencia, el joven Mamoru no era el único chico alto de ojos azules en toda la ciudad.

Ahora sí decidió retirarse, mejor era ir por Rei y hablarle de ellas para planear algo. Sólo esperaba llegar y no interrumpir nada... o Rei la mataría...

Sin querer, una rama se rompió bajo su pie e hizo que el trío se pudiera alerta.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – exclamó Makoto, sacando de inmediato a su Pikachu – ¡Ve, amigo, fíjate quién es!

El Pikachu corrió a los arbustos y acorraló a Ami, pero el Golduck reaccionó rápido y mandó a volar al Pikachu con un solo ataque de 'Chorro de Agua'.

- Mejor no se acerquen – dijo Ami, escondiéndose tras un árbol para evitar que vieran su rostro – No deseo pelear.

El trío no tardó en reconocer la suave e inconfundible voz de Ami. Usagi fue la primera en intentar acercarse, pero el Golduck le cerró el paso.

- Ami Mizuno, sé que eres tú – dijo la rubia – No es necesario que te escondas.

La peliazul casi se infarta de oír su propio nombre de labios de aquella chica. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera su nombre?

- Sal, por favor – pidió Usagi – Dices que no quieres pelear, y te creo.

Ami dudó unos segundos... Pero si aquella chica conocía su identidad, esconderse ya era absurdo. Salió de su escondite y encaró al trío. Notó en ellas un gesto de sorpresa... ¿Porqué la conocían?

- Ami... – murmuró Usagi, pero fue interrumpida por una confundida Ami.

- ¿Cómo es que me conoces? – preguntó.

- ¿No me recuerdas, Ami?... Éramos amigas... – dijo la rubia.

- ¿Amigas?

- Quizá no me recuerdes, por que han pasado diez años desde la última vez que nos vimos... – explicó.

- ¿Diez años?

Los mismos que llevaba sin ver a su madre... entonces... quizá esa chica era de su ciudad natal, Juuban.

- Conozco a tu madre, la doctora Mizuno. Fuimos amigas hasta que te fuiste con tu padre después del divorcio.

Ami se quedó como en estado de shock... El divorcio de sus padres... Había sido una experiencia tan cruel que ella mismo bloqueó sus recuerdos sobre eso. No recordaba mucho de su vida en Juuban, por que también había bloqueado esa parte de su memoria. Miró detenidamente a Usagi y creyó recordar esas facciones alegres.

- ¿Usagi? – se preguntó, aún ensimismada.

- Sí, Ami, soy yo.

Usagi intento acercarse de nuevo, pero Ami, con una simple seña, hizo que Golduck de nuevo le cerrara el paso.

- ¡No te acerques! – exclamó.

- Pero, Ami... ¿qué haces con el Equipo Rocket?... Tú eres buena, sé que no te gustan estas cosas... ¿Porqué lo haces?

- Calla, por favor... – rogó, soltando algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Qué crees que pensaría la doctora Mizuno de esto?... ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

- ¡Cállate!

- Ami, por favor, escúchala – dijo Makoto – Tu madre te extraña mucho...

- ¡No metan a mamá en esto!... ¡Déjenme en paz! – gritó, echándose a correr – ¡Vámonos, Golduck!

- ¡Ami, espera!

Pero Ami fue más rápida y pronto le perdieron el rastro.

**_Continuará..._**

***** ***** ***** ***** *****


	10. Parte 10

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 10 

Mamoru tenía pocos minutos de haberse ido, apenas se estaba recuperando de aquel beso y ese dulce abrazo cuando una alterada Ami llegó. Tenía sus ojos llorosos y un gesto horrorizado. Rei se asustó mucho, pues conocía muy bien ese gesto... Lo vio en ella la primera vez que se le ocurrió preguntarle por su mamá y el motivo por el que viajaba con su padre, poco después de conocerse.

Aquella ocasión le costó mucho trabajo hacer reaccionar a la chica, se dio cuenta del enorme trauma que el divorcio de sus padres le había ocasionado. A partir de esa vez, nunca le volvió a mencionar nada sobre eso.

Al parecer, alguien o algo le había recordado a su mamá y el divorcio. Sólo atinó a abrazarla e intentar tranquilizarla.

- Ami, todo está bien – le susurró al oído – Estoy contigo, amiga... por favor, tranquilízate.

Ningún sonido salió de sus temblorosos labios... pero el cálido abrazo de su amiga bastó para irle tranquilizando poco a poco. En cuanto la chica estuvo mejor, le explicó todo a Rei: una de esas chicas la conocía... fue amiga suya en Juuban.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de hablar con ellas y pedirles su ayuda – murmuró Rei, acariciándole el cabello – Yo iré primero... te llamaré cuando puedas venir... ¿OK?

Ami asintió y soltó a Rei, regalándole a su amiga una pequeña sonrisa. La chica de uniforme rojo asintió y se dirigió al campamento del trío. Si todo salía bien, podrían liberar a sus familiares con ayuda de esas chicas y ella podría estar feliz con su novio Mamoru.

Sacó a su pokemon de fuego Rapidash y lo montó... un inocente comentario de Ami le detuvo instantes antes de partir.

- ¿Me contarás cómo te fue con el joven Mamoru? – le preguntó, sonrojándose un poco.

- Lo prometo – murmuró, yéndose enseguida – ¡Espera a que te llame!

Pronto se perdió de vista. Ami suspiró y se dedicó a levantar el campamento. Dentro de poco liberarían a sus familiares y podrían dejar a Giovanni y esa vida de robo. Estaba ansiosa por saber cómo le había ido a su amiga con el joven Mamoru... pero de pronto recordó la plática de aquellas chicas, donde hablaban sobre un muchacho con las mismas características del joven Mamoru.

Rogaba por que no se tratara de la misma persona o las cosas se complicarían... y mucho... Empezando por la sencilla razón de que Rei tenía un genio de los mil demonios, pero, por otro lado, era muy sensible y algo así la lastimaría profundamente. No quería que eso sucediera.

Sacó a su Golduck para que le ayudara a terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Tendría que esperar hasta que Rei le llamara.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

En cuestión de minutos vio el campamento del trío. Estaban sentadas alrededor de una fogata a medio apagar y deliberando sobre algo importante. No podía escucharlas aún, pero sabía que se trataba sobre su amiga Ami y su pequeño encuentro con ella.

Primero que nada, debía advertirles no mencionar a la doctora Mizuno cuando Ami estuviera ahí, la pobre tenía un severo trauma por eso, puesto que no pudo despedirse de ella el día que su padre se la llevó.

Las tres voltearon al escuchar el veloz trote del Rapidash, sólo para encontrarse con la compañera de Ami, que no traía su antifaz. Claramente distinguieron sus profundos ojos negros y su gesto severo, realmente no había gran diferencia al usar o no su antifaz, siempre tenía un disgusto en su cara. De inmediato se pusieron en guardia, tomando una pokebola cada una de ellas, listas para pelear.

Pensaban que ella estaba enojada por haber reconocido la identidad de Ami.

Rei bajó del Rapidash y miró a cada una de ellas con gesto severo, parecía analizarlas con sumo cuidado. Clavó sus ojos en Usagi unos instantes más antes de guardar a su pokemon.

- Supongo que tú eres Usagi Tsukino – murmuró la chica de uniforme rojo, señalando con su pokebola a la rubia.

- Así es – respondió la aludida, nerviosa.

- ¿Y ustedes son...?

- Yo soy Makoto Kino.

- Me llamo Minako Aino.

Rei se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa, como haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar aquellos nombres. Se sentó sobre una roca y de nuevo dirigió su mirada al trío.

- Mi nombre es Rei Hino... y supongo que ya sabrán el nombre de mi compañera – dijo con un raro gesto.

- ¿Porqué Ami está con el Equipo Rocket? – le interrumpió la rubia – Sé que ella no es mala, dime porqué está con ustedes.

- Cuidado con lo que dices – advirtió Rei de forma sombría – Estoy aquí por que Ami y yo necesitamos su ayuda. Ambas trabajamos para el Equipo Rocket por la fuerza y sólo ustedes tres pueden darnos una mano... ¿entienden?

Las tres se quedaron calladas... eso era lo último que esperaban oír de ellas. Rei aprovechó su silencio para sacar a su Flareon.

- Ve por Ami, amigo – le ordenó al pokemon – Ya sabes donde esta.

El pequeño pokemon de fuego asintió y obedeció la orden de inmediato, desapareciendo pronto entre la arboleda. Rei se volvió hacia el trío.

- Sabrán más detalles cuando Ami venga, pero antes, necesito advertirles algo – murmuró.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ni siquiera se les ocurra mencionar a la doctora Mizuno frente a Ami, ni tampoco el divorcio – dijo lentamente – ¿Entendieron?

- ¿Porqué?

- Ustedes mismas vieron como reaccionó hace rato que se encontró con ustedes – comentó, para después mirar a la rubia – Tú debes saber que Ami ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de su mamá antes de irse... Eso le causó un gran trauma que no ha podido superar.

Usagi recordó ese pequeño pero importante detalle... miró a Rei y asintió con la cabeza para reafirmar sus palabras.

- Ella no tardará en llegar... y recuerden lo que les he dicho... por que si alguna de ustedes la hace llorar otra vez – susurró en voz alta con gesto sombrío – Yo misma las acabaré...

Las tres se miraron entre sí, entendiendo a la perfección la advertencia de Rei. Pese a ser de las 'buenas', Rei demostraba tener un mal carácter... fácilmente podría ser una mala del Equipo Rocket. Pero sólo Usagi adivinó el enorme cariño que Rei le tenía a Ami... aquello no le extrañó, pues Ami era una chica muy amable y pacífica, muy fácil de querer.

La peliazul no tardó en aparecer en escena. Parecía estar como siempre... con su gesto tranquilo y su atmósfera fresca alrededor. Parecía haber olvidado muy pronto aquel pequeño incidente.

- A ellas dos no las conoces – dijo Rei, señalando a la otra rubia y a la chica alta – La rubia es Minako Aino y la de cabello café es Makoto Kino.

- Eh... yo... – tartamudeó al principio – Mucho gusto en conocerlas.

- Igualmente – respondió el par.

Todas tomaron asiento alrededor de la ahora apagada fogata y Ami tomó la palabra.

- Supongo que Rei les habrá dicho que necesitamos su ayuda – comenzó después de lanzar un largo suspiro – Bueno... también han de saber que no trabajamos para el Equipo Rocket por gusto propio... El líder del equipo, Giovanni, tiene a mi papá y al abuelo de Rei como rehenes...

La noticia les dejó sorprendidas, pero permitieron que Ami continuara con la explicación.

- Ellos están bajo el control de un Drowzee – prosiguió – Si llegamos a desobedecer o abandonar al equipo, el pokemon los atacará con un 'Comesueños'...

- Eso los mataría al instante – murmuró Minako.

Ami asintió. Rei continuó el resto del argumento.

- Si atacamos al pokemon directamente, los matará sin dudarlo... Las elegimos a ustedes por que las tres tienen una unión muy especial con los pokemon... Queremos que ustedes enfrenten a ese pokemon y liberen a mi abuelo y al padre de Ami...

- Pero has dicho que si atacamos al Drowzee... – interrumpió Makoto, pero Rei le calló.

- Cuando dije enfrentar, no me refería a 'atacar' al pokemon... Queremos que hablen con él... que lo hagan recapacitar para que sepa el mal que está haciendo.

- Nosotras podríamos hacer eso, pero Giovanni nos tiene bien vigiladas y no permitirá que nos acerquemos al laboratorio donde los tiene encerrados... Además, tenemos un chip incrustado que advierte al sistema de alarmas que estamos en el laboratorio. Y el sistema de alarmas le da la orden al Drowzee para atacar.

- En pocas palabras, estamos atadas de manos... Nuestra última esperanza es que ustedes entren donde nosotras no podemos.

Usagi, Makoto y Minako se miraron entre sí, un poco confundidas. Entendían casi todo lo que ellas habían explicado, lo que no podían digerir era que sólo ellas podían hablar con ese pokemon. ¿Porqué ellas, habiendo tantos entrenadores?

Como leyendo los pensamientos del trío, Ami respondió aquella pregunta que aún no hacían.

- ¿Han oído sobre la Empatía Pokemon? – les cuestionó Ami un tanto sonriente.

¿Empatía Pokemon?... Usagi recordó sólo la primera palabra, empatía, la misma que le dijera la Doctora Mizuno antes de irse... Ella tenía empatía con sus pokemon, eso le había dicho. Por un momento se le ocurrió mencionar aquello, pero pronto recordó la advertencia de Rei y se abstuvo.

Finalmente negó con la cabeza, al igual que Makoto y Minako.

Ami explicó su teoría con lujo de detalles, aclarando que el nivel de las tres estaba cerca del tercero en la tabla. Una buena posición para entablar una conversación a conciencia con un pokemon.

Cuando Ami revelo que tanto ella como Rei estaban en nivel 4, al trío no le costó trabajo adivinar por qué les habían vencido con tanta facilidad. Quería decir que eran muy poderosas.

- Aprovechamos los trabajos que nos daba Giovanni para encontrar a algún entrenador con un buen nivel de empatía – explicó Rei – Y por suerte las encontramos a ustedes. Todos los entrenadores con los que nos habíamos encontrado no pasaban del nivel uno... ninguno de ellos podía hacer algo. Además, es una buena ventaja que Usagi conozca a Ami...

- ¿Van a ayudarnos? – preguntó Ami de forma esperanzadora.

Las tres se miraron entre sí, pronto se sonrieron y miraron a la pareja.

- Todo con tal de que salgan del Equipo Rocket – dijo Usagi en lugar del 'sí'.

Ami y Rei pusieron un gesto lleno de felicidad, antes de ponerse de pie.

- Muchas gracias, estaremos en deuda con ustedes toda la vida – musitó Ami sin abandonar su sonrisa.

- Después buscaremos la manera de pagarles este enorme favor – continuó Rei – Pero ahora debemos irnos, Giovanni no tardará en mandarnos a llamar. Volveremos pronto para ponernos de acuerdo con el plan a seguir... ¿vale?

El trío asintió sin decir nada más.

- Vámonos, Ami – le dijo Rei a su amiga, sacando a Rapidash de su pokebola.

Le ayudó a montar sobre su pokemon e hicieron un ademán de despedida antes de desaparecer a veloz galope...

**_Continuará..._**

***** ***** ***** ***** *****


	11. Parte 11

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 11 

Después de intercambiar sus impresiones sobre lo que acababa de pasar, Usagi y sus amigas optaron por seguir su camino a la siguiente ciudad como si nada hubiese pasado. Ami y Rei seguramente les encontrarían sin importar dónde estuvieran.

Usagi estaba muy feliz por que su amiga Ami no era mala, tal como lo había sospechado. En verdad quería ayudarla a dejar al Equipo Rocket, pues ella era una persona a la que apreciaba mucho. Rei, siendo amiga de Ami, era seguro que también pertenecía al bando de los buenos pese a su mal carácter. Makoto y Minako parecían emocionadas de ayudar, pues sus deseos de acabar de una vez por todas a ese malvado equipo se adivinaba a primera vista.

Pensó, de nueva cuenta, en aquel chico que se encontró en la ciudad y deseó volver a verlo. Pero siendo él otro entrenador pokemon, seguramente lo volvería a ver tarde o temprano...

- Hey, Mina – le llamó Makoto a la rubia en voz baja, señalando a Usagi – Mira cómo está Usagi... tiene un gesto extraño en la cara...

- ¿No lo adivinas, Mako? – le preguntó Minako con una pequeña risilla – Nuestra buena Usagi está pensando en aquel chico del que nos contó

- Je... Luce muy graciosa...

- Lo sé... – murmuró y de pronto le brillaron los ojos al ocurrírsele algo – Oye, Mako, tengo una idea...

Le susurró todo al oído y ambas contuvieron las risas tapándose la boca. Se acercaron en silencio a Usagi, cada una por un lado, de pronto...

-¡USAGI, DESPIERTA! – gritaron a los oídos de la rubia de las coletas y ésta dio un salto del tremendo susto que le pegaron.

- ¡No vuelvan a hacer eso! – les reclamó con enojo.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – rió Makoto – ¡Deja de pensar en él, Usagi, tenemos que ayudar a Ami y a su amiga! – explicó entre grandes carcajadas.

Usagi se sonrojó profundamente, mirando con reproche a su par de amigas. Minako simplemente cayó al suelo sujetándose el estómago, sus carcajadas comenzaron a provocarle un dolor en el abdomen que fue lo que la tiró.

- ¡Dejen de reírse y mejor comamos para seguir nuestro camino! – exclamó la rubia, pero ninguna de las dos le prestó atención. No paraban de reír – ¿Conque esas tenemos, eh?... – murmuró y sacó la pokebola de su Clefairy – ¡Hikari, dales una lección!

Pasaron media hora peleando hasta que se decidieron a comer.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Ami y Rei comían en silencio. A veces solían no hablar mucho, no era necesario; pero en ésta ocasión el silencio era tenso... Y una de ella sabía porqué...

- Mmmm... Rei... – murmuró Ami con cierto esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con un molesto gesto, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería su compañera.

- ¿Me contarás?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- No finjas... Me conoces, te conozco... y eso no funcionará conmigo... Sabes de lo que hablo y prometiste contarme todo.

Rei puso mala cara después de oír eso. Ami tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

- Nunca dije que 'todo' – repuso con cierta molestia.

- ¿Ves cómo estabas fingiendo? – alegó Ami con una sonrisa – Dime, por favor...

- No hay mucho que contar.

- No importa.

Entre gruñidos y malas miradas, Ami se enteró de lo sucedido durante su ausencia... y aquello le emocionó mucho. Estaba feliz de que Rei tuviera como novio a un joven tan galante como Mamoru. De verdad estaba muy contenta por ella. Rei era lo único que tenía después de que su padre fuera prisionero. Aquella chica era su mejor amiga y no sabía que hubiera sido de ella de haber estado sola en esa situación.

- Cuando salgamos de ésta, es seguro que puedas llevar una relación más abierta con el joven Mamoru... podrías viajar con él... – murmuró Ami con una extraña sonrisa mientras sorbía su sopa. – Yo me iría a otro lado para no hacer el mal tercio... je...

- Cállate... – musitó Rei malhumorada. – Además... Tú y yo somos un equipo... no podría luchar si tú no estás a mi lado...

Ami se sonrojó y sonrió ampliamente.

- Yo tampoco, Rei... – contestó con un susurro que hizo sonreír a la chica de cabello negro.

Ahora sí el silencio fue agradable. Terminando de comer, sonaron sus comunicadores. Era Giovanni, había un nuevo trabajo qué hacer...

- Quiero que vayan a los centros Pokemon y los roben... ¿han entendido? – sonó la orden por el comunicador. – Ahí suelen tener buenos pokemon bajo cuidado... Los quiero a todos...

La comunicación se cortó y la pareja se miró entre sí, no había más opción que seguir las órdenes... dentro de poco podrían librarse de las garras de Giovanni, no podían esperar... Planearon encontrarse con el trío en la siguiente ciudad, podrían llevar a cabo el robo al Centro Pokemon y planear con ellas cómo entrar a los Cuarteles Generales del Equipo Rocket.

- ¿Te parece si vamos mañana?... Ellas ya estarán ahí para entonces... – propuso Rei, mirando el atardecer.

- De acuerdo. Entonces descansemos. Hay que poner el campamento. – murmuró Ami, sacando su bolsa de dormir.

De pronto, Ami se puso un poco seria, colocaba sus cosas en el suelo de forma ausente, Rei notó aquel estado en Ami y le preocupó.

- ¿Te sientes mal, Ami?

- No... Nada de eso... – respondió enseguida, pero miró con cierto pesar a Rei – Sólo me preguntaba... ¿Qué crees que pasé con el joven Mamoru cuando salgamos del Equipo Rocket?... Irremediablemente vamos a pelear contra Giovanni... si hacemos todo bien, podemos desaparecer al Equipo para siempre. Pero...

Rei comprendió las palabras de Ami y quedó cabizbaja... Su amiga tenía mucha razón, hasta ese momento no se había preocupado por eso. Mamoru tenía que enterarse de todo lo que había hecho su padre para retenerlas. Mamoru era un buen hombre, pero... ¿y si su padre lo arrastraba con él cuando lo derrotaran?... ¿O si la policía no respetara que Mamoru era bueno?... Podrían arrestarlo también...

- Creo que debo decirle todo, Ami... – murmuró Rei sin cambiar su posición.

Ami se acercó a Rei y la abrazó. Entendía bien cómo debía sentirse su amiga en ese momento.

- Buscaremos la manera de salvarlo a él también, no te preocupes – le susurró al oído.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Mamoru volaba sobre su ave pokemon, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. Rei ahora era su novia, la quería mucho, ella era una joven como pocas... pero simple y sencillamente no podía quitarse de la mente a la chica rubia que había conocido en la ciudad.

¿Porqué seguía pensando en ella?

¿Porqué?

Era tonto mantenerla en sus pensamientos, sólo platicó con ella un par de minutos, sólo conocía su nombre... En cambio, Rei le era conocida de años, ella y su tímida amiga Ami... Las vio la primera vez que ellas entraron al Equipo Rocket, trabó amistad con ambas y de inmediato adivinó que la chica de cabello negro se había fijado en él, mientras la chica peliazul se dedicaba a sus investigaciones.

Piggeot miró a su amo, el pokemon parecía preocupado por verlo tan serio y callado, pero Mamoru lo tranquilizó acariciándole el plumaje de su cabeza.

- No me pasa nada, amigo, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí – le dijo a su pokemon con una sonrisa y continuó sobrevolando los cielos.

Su padre le había hablado poco antes. Ami y Rei estaban por robar todos los Centros Pokemon en su camino, tenía que estar preparado para llevarlos al Cuartel en cuanto ellas le llamaran

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Las alarmas sonaban por todo el bosque, el Equipo Rocket acababa de robar un Centro Pokemon que estaba en medio camino, un buen sitio disponible para los viajeros. El trío, que pasaba cerca de ahí, escuchó las alarmadas voces de las enfermeras y los entrenadores que se encontraban ahí.

Más o menos adivinaron que se trataban de Ami y Rei. Tenían que buscarlas...

- Seguramente deben estar escondidas entre los árboles detrás del centro – supuso Minako – ¡Vamos!

Las tres corrieron en la dirección señalada por Minako. Efectivamente, el par les esperaba escondido entre unos arbustos. El pequeño Vaporeon de Ami las guió hasta su escondite.

Se alegraron de verse.

- Realmente saben lo que hacen – musitó Minako de forma divertida – Nadie les pudo seguir el paso.

- ¿Ya tienen algún plan, chicas? – les preguntó Makoto, que estaba cruzada de brazos.

- Deben tomar un atajo que está al este para llegar más rápido a Ciudad Verde – explicó Ami.

- ¿A Ciudad Verde?... – murmuró Minako – ¿Para qué?

- El Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde es la base del Equipo Rocket – respondió Rei con su habitual gesto serio – Nosotras debemos entregar estos pokemon a Giovanni y naturalmente tenemos que ir ahí.

- Haremos lo posible por quedarnos ahí el suficiente tiempo para esperar su llegada – continuó Ami – Cuando nos volvamos a ver, les diremos el resto del plan. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo! – contestó una animada Usagi, dando saltos de contento.

Ami y Rei intercambiaron una mirada y se sonrieron... dentro de poco estarían libres de ese malvado...

- Tenemos que irnos – musitó Ami – Nos tienen vigiladas y no es conveniente que nos atrapen conversando que nadie...

- Nos veremos en Ciudad Verde – finalizó Rei y sacó a su Rapidash – Tengan cuidado.

El par montó al corcel de fuego, pero, de pronto, se escuchó un fuerte aleteo en el cielo. El par se puso pálido ante la mirada del trío.

- ¡Escóndanse! – les ordenó Ami.

Las chicas obedecieron, pero quedaron a vista de Ami y Rei para verificar que no las atrapara el joven Mamoru... ya sabían que era él.

El poderoso Piggeot aterrizó cerca del par. El joven descendió del ave pokemon y se acercó a ellas.

- Hola – saludó Mamoru con su habitual sonrisa, pero miró con especial énfasis a Rei.

Ami se inclinó educadamente y respondió el saludo, pero, al dirigir su mirada al sitio donde el trío estaba escondido, notó el pálido gesto de Usagi al ver a Mamoru... aquella reacción no le gustó. Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas... El joven del que Usagi le habló a sus amigas y Mamoru eran la misma persona...

Mamoru se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Rei.

Y eso hizo que Usagi se desmoronara en su escondite. Ami lo notó. Las tres no tardaron en desaparecer del sitio...

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Ami? – le preguntó Mamoru al verla callada y ausente.

- ¿Eh?... Uh... No, no es nada, es sólo que creí escuchar que los policías se acercaban... pero no pude distinguir bien qué era – mintió ante una seria mirada de Rei – ¿Les place si nos vamos?... Tenemos que entregar estos pokemon.

La pareja asintió y Mamoru volvió a montar su Piggeot. En instantes, los tres ya se habían esfumado.

**_Continuará..._**

***** ***** ***** ***** *****


	12. Parte 12

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 12 

Mientras llegaban a Ciudad Verde, se dedicaron a asaltar los Centros Pokemon en su camino, de manera que todo pareciera normal ante el joven Mamoru, que era quien se encargaba de guardar y asegurar las pokebolas.

Estarían en su destino en cuestión de horas. Mamoru seguía sobre su ave pokemon, Ami y Rei sobre el corcel de fuego. Planeaban contarle todo a Mamoru antes de que fuera tarde para salvarlo, además, no sabían si él se enojaría por haberle ocultado un secreto así por tanto tiempo. Tendrían que arriesgarse.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a explicarle todo, Rei? – le preguntó Ami casi al oído, de manera que no es escuchara su conversación.

- No, déjame a mi... pero si necesito tu ayuda, te llamaré, ¿bien? – respondió sin despegar su mirada del frente.

- De acuerdo... Estamos a buen tiempo de hablar con él... yo diría, que ahora mismo estaría bien...

- ¿Tú crees?

- No tardaremos en llegar a Ciudad Verde... tendremos que ir con Giovanni de inmediato y ya no habrá oportunidad... menos si nos encontramos con Usagi y las chicas... – expuso seriamente.

- Cierto...

- De todos modos nos detendremos a comer de un momento a otro... aprovecha para decirle, Rei.

- De acuerdo...

Pasaron algunos minutos más. Mamoru estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre su novia Rei y aquella linda rubia que se había encontrado. ¿Porqué diablos seguía comparándolas?... ¿Porqué?... No estaba siendo justo, era muy cruel al seguir pensando en Usagi. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, a manera de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Terminó de salir de trance cuando escuchó que el Rapidash detenía su veloz galope. Aterrizó junto al par.

- Es hora de comer – dijo Ami con una sonrisa.

- No podemos seguir el viaje con el estómago vacío – agregó Rei enseguida con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba descansar a Rapidash en su pokebola.

- Me parece bien – respondió Mamoru, sonriente, dándole también un descanso a Piggeot. Ya tenía hambre... – Déjenme ayudarles con la comida.

Pasaron un rato divertido mientras preparaban sus alimentos, comieron y tomaron un breve descanso. En ese momento, Mamoru notó que ambas se ponían serias, mientras le miraban fijamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con tono preocupado.

- Hay algo que tienes que saber, Mamoru... – dijo Rei con la vista baja.

- ¿Uh?

- Algo serio – agregó Ami – Sólo le vamos a pedir que no se moleste con nosotras...

Dicho eso, Ami se retiró y quedó solo con Rei, quien se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué es, Rei?

- Es una historia larga, así que ponte cómodo...

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Usagi no sabía si llorar, o sorprenderse, o entristecerse... Aquel chico del que se había prendado a primera vista, resultó ser miembro del Equipo Rocket... No podía creerlo... Y por si fuera poco eso, era alguien muy querido para Rei. Le bastó con ver que sólo le dio un beso a la entrenadora de pokemon de fuego, mientras que Ami fue muy respetuosa con él.

- Usagi... no podías saberlo... – le decía Makoto dulcemente – Era obvio que no te diría que era parte del Equipo Rocket...

- Eso es cierto... sólo imagínalo – trató de bromear Minako, para imitar, casi enseguida, la profunda y galante voz del joven – "Hola, Soy Mamoru Chiba... ah, también soy miembro del Equipo Rocket y tengo novia, mucho gusto..."

Usagi esbozó una sonrisa. Ellas tenían razón. Era natural que Mamoru no le dijera, en dos minutos de plática, que era miembro de esa horrible organización. Negó con la cabeza y miró a sus amigas con una recuperada sonrisa.

- Bueno... debí imaginar que un muchacho tan guapo como él tendría novia – rió Usagi, para contento de sus amigas – Supongo que Ami es demasiado tímida como para relacionarse con un chico... realmente no ha cambiado nada en estos años. A Rei no la conocemos, pero a primera vista es muy... temperamental...

- Ni que lo digas... esa chica sí da miedo. Ami no – continuó Makoto con una risilla.

- Y hablando de ese par, tenemos que apurarnos a llegar a Ciudad Verde – les recordó Minako con un gesto alegre – Seguramente, Mamoru Chiba también está con los Rocket por la fuerza...

- Eso no lo había pensado – murmuró Usagi – Bien, tendremos que correr, por que Ami y Rei van sobre un Rapidash y llegarán mucho antes que nosotras.

Calcularon que Ami y Rei llegarían a Ciudad Verde al anochecer... Si se apuraban, ellas podrían llegar al día siguiente.

Comieron algo y de inmediato partieron. Fuera de todo el drama anterior que armó Usagi, todas quería ayudar al par a salir de esa delictiva asociación. Ahora también deberían sacar a Mamoru Chiba. Todo con tal de acabar con el Equipo Rocket para siempre.

Conforme avanzaban, escuchaban la noticia de que una pareja de los Rocket había estado asaltando muchos Centros Pokemon...

Esas chicas sí que se tomaban en serio su papel de malas...

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Ami regresó al campamento después de una hora de estar paseándose por los alrededores. No sabía cómo había tomado el joven Mamoru toda la situación... empezando por la horrible forma en que las obligó a unirse al equipo. No podía evitar un sentimiento de preocupación. Cuando llegó, vio que Mamoru abrazaba a Rei con un gesto serio y preocupado a la vez.

- Hola... – saludó tímidamente.

Mamoru le sonrió, Rei le dirigió la mirada y también esbozó una alegre sonrisa.

- Me alegra que hayas regresado – dijo Rei, desprendiéndose del cómodo abrazo.

- Ami... realmente no tenía idea de nada – murmuró Mamoru. Ami se sentó frente a ellos – Con razón se me hacía muy raro que chicas tan buenas como ustedes estuvieran en el equipo. También veo que tenían razones muy poderosas para no decirme lo que pasaba.

- No sabíamos cómo iba a tomarlo, joven Mamoru – contestó Ami con un apenado gesto.

- Bueno... supongo que ahora que tienen ayuda, pueden terminar con todo esto. Creo que también les ayudaré...

Lo último que dijo Mamoru sorprendió a Ami, pero bastó un gesto y una mirada para que Rei le tranquilizara. La peliazul pronto sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

- Podríamos decir que Mamoru y Giovanni son todo menos padre e hijo – musitó Rei, guiñándole el ojo.

- Tiene que pagar por sus crimines – sentenció el joven – Tenemos que devolver todos esos pokemon a sus dueños.

- Nos encargaremos de todo eso, joven Mamoru... – aseguró Ami con una enorme sonrisa – La primera vez que Rei y yo nos encontramos a Giovanni casi lo vencimos... Ahora somos más fuertes y derrotarlo no será problema.

- Puedo ayudar a esas chicas a entrar al laboratorio – dijo Mamoru – Tengo entrada libre... supongo que sus familiares deben de estar en el sótano de maquinarias... nunca he entrado ahí antes y es el único lugar que se me ocurre. No conozco otro sitio en el que mi padre haya podido esconderlos.

- Debe ser ese sitio – pensó Ami en voz alta – Sólo sabemos que están en el laboratorio, pero Giovanni sólo nos los mostraba por un monitor...

- Sería de gran ayuda que guiaras a esas chicas – musitó Rei amorosamente – Nosotras no podemos acercarnos siquiera al laboratorio.

- Nos encontraremos con ellas en Ciudad Verde.

- Lo sé... Rei acaba de decírmelo... Y, también, que una de ellas es conocida tuya, Ami. Una chica llamada Usagi Tsukino.

Ami notó cierto nerviosismo en Mamoru al mencionar eso... Ella también se puso nerviosa, pero disimuló bien, de manera que Rei no sospechara nada.

- Sí... también es de Juuban – sonrió.

- Bien. No es necesario que lleguemos tan rápido a Ciudad Verde. Nos quedaremos aquí ésta noche y mañana temprano partiremos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí – contestaron ambas.

Arreglaron bien el campamento para dormir. Aún faltaba un poco para que obscureciera, así que siguieron platicando amenamente de un tema no muy lejano a la anterior conversación.

- ¿Y cómo sabré cuando esté en el nivel cuatro de Empatía Pokemon, Ami? – le preguntó Mamoru, bastante interesado en aquella teoría – Ustedes dos están en ese nivel, pero... ¿cómo lo supieron?

- Usted está en el nivel dos apenas, pero lleva muy buen ritmo de avance y no tarda en subir  – explicó Ami.

- Es muy fácil saber cuando uno llega a esas alturas – agregó Rei con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo?

- Esto es algo que sólo le mostraremos a usted, joven Mamoru... Prometa no decírselo a nadie.

- Lo prometo.

Ambas se pararon frente a Mamoru y cada una le mostró sus seis pokebolas. Mamoru se mostró extrañado, y su sorpresa aumentó al verlas sonreír.

- ¿Conoces a todos mis pokemon, Mamoru? – le preguntó Rei.

- Um... tienes un Rapidash, un Flareon, un Charizard, un... Haunter... y... creo que también un Houndoom... – enumeró, sujetándose la barbilla, pero había una pokebola más – Pero... el último... no sé cuál sea...

- ¿Y conoce a los míos? – preguntó enseguida Ami.

- Mmm... Un Golduck, un Vaporeon, un Gyarados, un Feraligart y un Warturtle... y el sexto tampoco sé cuál sea... – suspiró, confundido.

- Cuando se llega al nivel cuatro, entonces pasa algo extraordinario – dijo una emocionada Ami.

- Esa es una parte difícil de explicar... Ami sigue investigando eso, pero podemos decirle que, cuando se llega al último nivel, el subconsciente de uno llama a un pokemon...

- ¿Llama a un pokemon?

- No a cualquier pokemon... Mire esto, joven Mamoru... le presento a mi sexto pokemon... – murmuró Ami con singular orgullo y lanzó una de sus pokebolas al aire – ¡Sal, Articuno!

- ¡Tú también, Moltres! – exclamó Rei, imitando el movimiento de Ami.

Mamoru no cabía en su propia sorpresa... Ami y Rei poseían a dos pokemon legendarios... Ambos eran enormes y majestuosos. Vio como volaban por cielos lado a lado, destilando esplendor en cada aleteo. Ahora entendía todo... al llegar al nivel cuatro de Empatía, llegaba un pokemon legendario.

Los pokemon aterrizaron en el campamento. Mamoru vio con qué facilidad y confianza montaban las chicas a los lomos de aquellas legendarias y raras aves. Era increíble, pues Mamoru sentía el insoportable fuego del Moltres y el terrible frío del Articuno...

- ¡Arriba, amigo! – exclamó Ami con un enorme contento.

- ¡Tú también, Moltres, hasta donde lleguemos! – continuó Rei, alegre.

Un aleto bastó para que las aves remontaran el vuelo, creando un espectáculo con llamas y escarcha en todo el cielo nocturno. Una preciosa vista, no había duda. Ami y Rei parecían muy felices de estar sobre sus pokemon, disfrutaban el vuelo como nadie. Estuvieron volando algunos minutos, después regresaron al campamento y guardaron de nuevo a los pokemon.

- Cuando papá y yo llegamos al Templo donde vivía Rei, las dos tuvimos una batalla pokemon tras otra – le contó Ami al joven.

- Peleamos durante mucho tiempo, y de repente, una noche, ellos llegaron a nosotras después de terminar una larga y fatigosa batalla – continuó Rei – Por suerte, Giovanni no sabe nada de ellos, seguramente nos los hubiera quitado.

- Entiendo.

- Va muy bien, joven Mamoru, en cuanto llegue al nivel cuatro, tendrá un pokemon legendario.

- Y al paso que van esas chicas, no tardan en tener los suyos, también – musitó Rei.

**Continuará...**

***** ***** ***** ***** *****


	13. Parte 13

POKEMOON 

Por: Escarlata

***************************************

Parte 13 

Era de noche cuando llegaron a Ciudad Verde. El frío era soportable, pero igual se antojaba una suave cama para dormir, al menos por ese día. Y, pese a eso, el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde estaba demasiado vacío para ser verdad. Muchos entrenadores, temiendo algún ataque del Equipo Rocket, sacaron a sus pokemon del Centro y optaron por pasar desapercibidos por la ciudad.

Las calles igualmente estaban vacías, poca gente, pese a no ser entrenadores, temía salir por la noche.

Usagi, Makoto y Minako estaban algo sorprendidas por el temor que las personas demostraban ante el Equipo Rocket. Sabían que se trataba de Ami y Rei, pero ese par de chicas hacía demasiado bien su trabajo, era increíble... De ser malvadas de verdad, ninguna de las tres tendrían a sus pokemon a esas alturas.

Estaban cansadas, pues apresuraron el paso para llegar a ciudad Verde cuanto antes, necesitaban descansar bien para poder encontrarse con el par. Entraron al Centro Pokemon de la ciudad a pasar la noche y atender a sus cansados pokemon... que, por alguna extraña razón, y pese a no haber batallado en los últimos días, resentían el cansancio de sus entrenadoras.

Dejaron sus pokemon con la enfermera y se acomodaron en los suaves sillones del recibidor del Centro, que era donde se les permitía dormir a los entrenadores. Al amanecer sus pequeños amigos estarían como nuevos.

- Mako... tengo hambre... – lloriqueaba Usagi desde uno de los sillones.

-  Je... yo también... creo que la cena rápida en el bosque no fue suficiente... – agregó Minako, sujetándose el estómago graciosamente.

- No se preocupen, tengo suficiente comida en mi mochila – sonrió Makoto de forma amorosa.

La alta chica abrió su mochila y preparó unos bocadillos de arroz... Una verdadera bendición para sus hambrientos estómagos. No fue necesario que Makoto mencionara que también tenía hambre. Y mientras terminaban sus bocadillos de medianoche, un par de siluetas se colaban como sombras entre los pasillos del Centro Pokemon...

- Les va a doler el estómago por comer tan tarde – murmuró una voz con tono burlón desde una esquina.

Era una voz profunda que les sacó un buen susto al principio, pero pronto reconocieron aquel tono como el de Rei. Volvieron sus miradas hacia la esquina y la chica apareció de entre las sombras como fantasmas. Ami inmediatamente apareció tras ella, sonriente como nunca.

- Buenas noches – les saludó la peliazul de forma cortés.

- ¿Siempre se meten así en los sitios que van a robar? – preguntó Minako con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Mmm... sí... lo mejor no es hacer escándalo – dijo Rei con una ligera risa – Tenemos puesto el uniforme, si hacemos ruido, el escándalo sería enorme.

- No podemos dejar que la enfermera nos escuche... – agregó Ami.

- Je... olviden eso, ¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Makoto.

- Vamos afuera y se los explicaremos – les pidió Rei – La enfermera hace rondas cada dos horas, no tarda en ser la ronda de las doce... y si nos ve a todos aquí, nos meteremos en problemas...

- Sólo acomoden sus cosas de manera que parezca que siguen dormidas... la enfermera sospechará si no las ve – continuó Ami.

Hicieron lo que ellas les pidieron, acomodaron bien todo y salieron por una puerta alterna que el par había abierto para poder entrar. Afuera les esperaba Mamoru, sentado bajo un árbol mientras le daba de comer a su Piggeot. Al lado del joven, había enorme bolsas transparentes con incontables pokebolas, indudablemente, las que se habían dedicado a robar en el camino.

Usagi se puso algo nerviosa de ver a Mamoru, éste también se mostró un poco incómodo. Rei no pareció sospechar nada en ellos... y Ami se alegró al darse cuenta de eso... Sería un gran problema de ser así.

- Ellas son quien van a ayudarnos – dijo Rei, abrazándose del joven – Deja te las presento...

- Sólo sé el nombre de ella – le interrumpió Mamoru con una sonrisa... que en todo momento pareció de lo más casual y normal. Señaló a la rubia de las coletas, quién también fingió normalidad – Se llama Usagi Tsukino... hace tiempo choqué con ella por accidente, pero no esperaba volver a verla.

- Ummm... supongo que es el destino – sonrió Rei – La chica alta es Makoto Kino, y la rubia es Minako Aino.

- Es un placer conocerlas, soy Mamoru Chiba – saludó Mamoru amablemente – Y en verdad les agradezco su ayuda.

Ami soltó un silencioso suspiro y se tranquilizó, al parecer, por lo que acababa de ver, sólo se había preocupado de más por un asunto tan sencillo.

- El plan es el siguiente, chicas – intervino la peliazul con tono serio – Mañana, Rei y yo entregaremos estos pokemon a Giovanni personalmente. Iremos a verlo alrededor de mediodía. Pero ustedes tendrán que entrar desde antes al laboratorio; el joven Mamoru las guiará y les facilitará la entrada.

- Las esperaré aquí mismo a las once – dijo Mamoru – Estaré vestido de civil y haré mi parte. No tendrán que preocuparse por entrar al sitio.

- Confiamos en que puedan dialogar con ese Drowzee y liberar a nuestros familiares – dijo enseguida Rei – Una vez que lo hayan logrado, Mamoru nos avisará por el comunicador y nosotras nos encargaremos de derrotar a Giovanni. Eso no nos tomará más de cinco minutos... – finalizó con cierta malicia.

- ¿Todo claro? – preguntó Ami.

El trío se miró entre sí. Todo estaba claro y entendible... sólo tenían una pequeña duda que no tardaron en exteriorizar...

- ¿Y si no podemos convencer a ese pokemon de soltar a sus familiares? – preguntó Minako con compartida preocupación – Al menos yo dudo que podamos hacer algo así.

Makoto y Usagi sólo asintieron con la cabeza. Mamoru en cierta forma también parecía dudoso. Ami y Rei se miraron momentáneamente y se sonrieron... esas chicas se subestimaban así mismas. Se sonrieron de tal forma que nadie sabía qué estaban pensando en realidad.

Ami les dirigió de nuevo la mirada y se sentó en el césped, Rei le imitó en silencio y pronto el resto hizo lo mismo con gran extrañeza.

- ¿Porqué se quedaron en el Centro Pokemon, eh? – preguntó Ami con aquella misma sonrisa.

El trío se mostró más extrañado aún, pero igualmente respondieron.

- Estamos cansadas, necesitamos comer bien – dijo Makoto.

- Hikari y los demás pokemon también están muy cansados – agregó Usagi.

- ¿Acaso pelearon mientras venían? – preguntó enseguida la peliazul.

- No... – negó Minako con la cabeza – sólo están cansados.

- Bueno... supongo que ustedes se sentirán un poco mejor si comen más, ¿verdad? – sonrió Rei, ofreciéndoles algo de comer que sacó de su mochila.

- Adelante, coman... nosotros tres ya cenamos – finalizó Ami.

Llenas de confusión, comieron aquello, muy delicioso, por cierto; y se sintieron mejor, sólo necesitaban dormir. Mamoru no dijo nada en todo ese rato, estaba tan confundido como ellas. Ami jugueteaba con una pequeña bolsa de pokebolas mientras Rei picaba a ratos la comida.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Ami les preguntó cómo se sentían... mucho mejor, claro...

- Bien... sólo necesitamos dormir... – murmuró Usagi.

- Ellos también es todo lo que necesitan ahora – dijo Ami con una sonrisa, sacó una pokebola de la bolsa y liberó al pokemon – ¿Verdad, Hikari?

Era la Clefairy de Usagi. Tanto Mamoru como las chicas se sorprendieron. Ellas habían robado las pokebolas del Centro sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El pokemon asintió y se abrazó brevemente de Ami, después de Rei y enseguida se lanzó a los brazos de su entrenadora.

- Si ustedes están bien, sus pokemon también... si tienen hambre, ellos también; si tienen sueño, ellos también – dijo Rei con cierta emoción en su voz, tomó la bolsa que tenía Ami, donde, indudablemente, estaban las pokebolas del trío – ¿Quieren otra prueba?... metan la mano a la bolsa, sin ver, y sacarán las pokebolas que les pertenecen, y sabrán qué pokemon está dentro...

La sorpresa era inmensa, cruzaron extrañadas miradas y Makoto fue la primera en ponerse a prueba. Metió la mano en la bolsa y sintió varias pokebolas... las palpó unos instantes y en varias de ellas sintió una familiar sensación de calor... tomó una de las pokebolas y la sacó... era totalmente verde, color que distinguía sus pokebolas del resto de sus amigas. Un nombre salió de sus labios de forma automática.

- Bulbasaur...

Y el pokemon atendió al llamado de su dueña y salió de su pokebola. El pequeño restregó su cabeza cariñosamente contra Makoto... la alta chica estaba sin habla; Mamoru, Usagi y Minako también.

- Ahora háganlo ustedes... – animó Ami al par de rubias – Harán lo mismo que ella sin problemas...

Y así fue... No necesitaron más pruebas.

- Nosotras también podemos reconocer y sentir a sus pokemon sin necesidad de conocerlos a todos – dijo Ami – Todos están saludables y felices... Y si quieren otra prueba – murmuró, sacando una de sus pokebolas y mostrándoselas – Tóquenla y díganme cómo se siente mi pokemon.

Las tres tocaron la pokebola y sintieron cierta frescura, comodidad... felicidad...

- Es... es... es tu Vaporeon – musitó Usagi.

- Cierto... – respondió Ami con una sonrisa.

- Está muy feliz ahí, está feliz de estar contigo – prosiguió una maravillada Minako

- Y tiene demasiada fuerza – finalizó Makoto – más fuerza que cualquiera de mis pokemon.

Ami volvió a guardar su pokebola.

- Ustedes son las más capacitadas para hacer esto – les dijo Rei – han avanzado mucho desde aquella vez que nos encontramos, están en el nivel tres y les falta muy poco para llegar al cuatro.

- Confíen en sus propias habilidades... lo harán bien con ese Drowzee, se los aseguro... – murmuró Ami – ahora vayan a dormir y denme sus pokebolas, tenemos que regresarlas a donde estaban o puede haber problemas.

- Yo las esperaré aquí mañana a las once – dijo Mamoru después de un largo rato de silencio.

- Descansen bien, ¿vale?... mañana nos vemos – se despidió Rei y fue la primera en ponerse de pie.

La despedida fue breve. El trío regresó al Centro Pokemon, Ami fue sola a devolver las pokebolas a su sitio, Mamoru y Rei se quedaron de pie bajo el árbol.

Pronto, la pareja se abrazó, por iniciativa de Rei... quién no pareció percatarse que la vista de Mamoru siguió a Usagi hasta entrar al Centro. El joven de nuevo se sintió culpable de estar pensando en la rubia y no en la chica en sus brazos. Pero Usagi tenía algo muy especial que le obligaba a pensar en ella. La incomodidad lo invadió y gentilmente se liberó del abrazo. Rei ahora sí se extrañó, pero no mencionó nada.

- Me adelantaré al Gimnasio – dijo rápidamente y le dio un veloz beso en la mejilla, yéndose de inmediato.

Rei presintió algo malo en eso... pero tenía que concentrarse en el plan trazado, ya después se preocuparía de aquello...

**_Continuará..._**

***** ***** ***** ***** *****


End file.
